Marriage I Hate it
by inuwhat
Summary: This story is Inu/Kag all the way now! Kagome finally sees her ghostly father once more and is still alive from (all that) Inu-Yasha has to kill this evil lady now...but if he kills hre...he kills Kagome as well. R/R! 2nd to last chap!
1. Love at first sight What went wrong?

Inu-Gurl: Hiyeee........! *a-hem* Please review and do all that stuff you are supposed to do after reading this fic. If you don't I'll come after you. My first Chap is pretty short.Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Inu-Yasha items . Only Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shonen and people have copyrights to Inu-Yasha. I'll be one of them someday... After the Lotto,and suing...But don't sue ME!!!!! I have no money on this name, so don't be cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

It's love at first site...so what went wrong?

It's a beautiful day at the village in the western lands....Mostly because this is the day the 2 princes get wed...But there seems to be a problem here...

Inu-Yasha: So **_WHY_** do we need to get married again?!

Haruka: I'm sorry, but when you are the age of 17, you are to be wed.

Inu-Yasha: **_BECAUSE?_**

Haruka: There isn't much to say about that...But you--

Sesshomaru: (slurps ice tea) hope you get a good wife. *winks*

Haruka: (didn't see the wink) Now. Why can't you be calm about this like your half brother is? 

Inu-Yasha: (mumbles) Stupid bastard shit for a brother....

Sesshomaru: Yea. You are. (slurps more ice tea)

Haruka: Well. I'm off. If you would like to know more about the wife's, they are going to be one of the nice young ladies from the village. (leaves)

Sesshomaru: (chokes on drink) What?!

Inu-Yasha: Huh?

Sesshomaru:(thinks andGags) **_Nooooooooo_**-(cough)-**_oooooo_**-(chokes)-**_oooooo_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu-Yasha:(thinks) CoOl...

the next day...

Myoga: **_Attention!_**

No one hears....

Myoga: (sweatdrops and bites some dude.) Hey. Tell everyone that the choosing of 2 girls is today.

Some Dude: Y-Yeah. Sure.

Some dude: **Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!! **People of this village, remember that today you are to bring your girls to that ,like, castle place for ,like, the wife thing!!!!!!!!!!! Dude!!!!!!!

Everyone heard and listened.

At a certain house....

Kagome: I object with this wife thing. Why doesn't he just marry some princess?????

Ms.Higurashi: I'm sorry but you have to. Besides. Your friend Kikyo will be there too.

Kagome: Feh. She ditched me for some **_bozo_** rich dude.

Ms.Higurashi: .......

Kagome: .........I'm going for a walk.

At the castle...

Inu-Yasha: .........Whatever. I'm going for a walk in the village...

Kagome: (walking really fast) I wonder if I can run away....

Inu-Yasha: (walking even faster) I wonder if I can divorce right after....

They soon bump into each other at a small corner....

Inu-Yasha sees Kagome and Kagome sees Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's face becomes pissed .

Kagome: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry.

Inu-Yasha: Watch where you're going bitch.

Kagome: (pissed too) Well you should watch where you're going too, **_bastard!_**

Inu-Yasha: **_Bastard?! _**Why you little--

Kagome storms off quickly, leaving a fiery and burning trail behind her.

Kagome:(thinks) I hope the prince isn't anything like **_HIM_**....!

Inu-Yasha: bitch (thinks) I hope the girls aren't like **_HER_**....

And in the background....

People: (step on Kagome's trail) Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! **_It burns_**!!!!!!

The some dude guy: Whoa... I bet one of the king's soldiers did **_THIS..... _**Yahh! It's **_hot_**.....!

Inu-Gurl: Okay.... Kagome has a special fire attack...... How **_INTERESTING_**..... Oh,well. I'll only continue after 15 reviews.......So, if you ever want to read this story's continuing, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!

Sango and Miroku are coming in soon!!!! Don't worry!!!!!!!!! 

To Kikyo fans: I'm not a fan of her. She's okay and all, but I prefer Kagome, Minus the strange study habit....I admit that I hate her a little, but compare her to Kikyo.... You get the point. And because Kikyo is a dead zombie thing-a-ma-bob......Stupid sort of too.....Mean too.... Crazy and mental too... 

Kikyo Fans : You--! Get her!!!

Inu-Gurl: That's all for now!!! I gotta go!!!! See-- *tackled by Kikyo fans* ....ya....

Inu-Gurl: (With band-aids....) I'll give you some previews of other fics I'm working 

on.... Choose the one you want me to write. Don't copy them!!! Previews will be in this space... I have so much of it.....Sometimes. It's a long preview, so.... I'm not continueing HERE!!! If you want to read it I need at least 8 reviews for Rin Hate Fluffy!

Preview 1: Rin Hate Fluffy!.

After losing another Inu-Yasha battle...

Rin: Fluffy-sama! Play with Rin! Rin is **_BORED_**!!!!! 

Sesshomaru: No.

Rin: *sniff* Don't Fluffy-sama like Rin?

Sesshomaru: No.

Rin: Huh? Rin thought Fluffy-sama LIKE Rin.....

Sesshomaru: (thinks) I can't say I like this child.It's a disgrace. I have to lie. (outloud) No.

Rin: (tears) If Fluffy-sama hate Rin, Rin hate Fluffy-sama too!

Rin runs away...tears gently falling on the ground. The injured Fluffy looking at the ground.

Rin: (thinks) Fluffy-sama hate Rin! Wahhh!!! (She sees the Inu-Yasha and co.)

Sorry , but that's as long a preview as I go!!!!!

Remember... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

It's a good deed you're doing if you do...8) 

If you don't I'm not doing anything for YOU!!!!! 8(

Bai Bai!!!!!! 


	2. YeaAnother chap

inu-gurl: Sorry about the login review thing!!!!!!!!! I forgot to change it.....Oh,well... If I don't get enough reviews, I have no reason to continue this fic....So.... That's all....consider yourself lucky I continued this story. T.T It's mostly about Kik and Kag in this chap.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sue me and die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kagome: (thinks) What the hell was with that fucking bastard?!   
  
She stomps into her house.   
  
Kagome suddenly stops, frozen at the sight she sees in front of her.  
  
Kagome: K-Kikyo?!  
  
Kikyo: Why, hello Kagome.  
  
She smiles nicely to Kagome, but Kagome could SO tell it a fake.  
  
Ms.Higurashi: Kagome! Your friend Kikyo came by to talk to you! Isn't that nice?  
  
Sota: (comes out) She brought tea cakes too  
  
Grandpa: (pops out too)And sake!   
  
Ms.Higurashi: Now, wasn't that nice of her?   
  
Kikyo:(another fake smile)I was glad to share.  
  
Kagome:(thinks) It's the bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.....  
  
Kikyo: Now may we talk Kagome?  
  
Kagome: (grumbles) Whatever...   
  
Ms.Higurashi: Kagome....  
  
Kagome: Okay, Okay!  
  
They walk to Kagome's room, while Grandpa gulps down sake and the fat cat Buyo fights Sota for the last tea cake. (Buyo seems to be winning...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: so...What do you want? (she closes the door.)  
  
Kikyo: Oh, nothing. I just wanted to give you my best for the picking of the wife tomorrow. You'll need it.  
  
Kagome: I know you're faking it. Come on. Spill it.  
  
Kikyo: What? Can't an old friend give her regrets?  
  
Kagome: No. The doors closed. Nothing you say will come out of this room.  
  
Kikyo: Good. I was getting tired of sitting on this stupid bed you have. I mean, There's no gold frames around here. And no roses and diamond edges around the windows.  
  
Kagome: Shut up. Just because your father inherited your dead mother's farming land, doesn't mean you are the best.  
  
Kikyo: I'm not? You may look like me, but I have much more beauty and skills than you do. Let's see... better at archery,craftsmen,farming....better at everything except being you. That would be easy, but I REALLY don't want to do that.  
  
Kagome:(enraged with anger) Shut up!!! You are a sleazing bitch who deserves to go to hell!!!!  
  
Kikyo: What did you say, BITCH?! (she slaps Kagome really hard)  
  
Kagome:(falls on the floor.) Oof!  
  
She falls hard to the floor on her bottom, and soon gets up.  
  
Kagome slaps her back. And soon there is a catfight. Kikyo scratches Kagome, nails digging in the skin of her arm. Blood leaks. Kagome winces and pushes Kikyo back.  
Kagome covers the bleeding area and kicks Kikyo in the stomach. Kikyo falls on the bed. They started swearing at each other loudly.  
Kikyo: Asshole!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Kikyo: Hell mouth!  
  
Kagome: Whore!  
  
Kikyo: Slut!  
  
Kagome:(thinks)What's that got to do with swearing?(outloud)Fucking ass bitch!  
  
Kikyo: You....bitch!  
  
She leaps up very high in the air to strike Kagome and make her bleed so much that she would cry,but....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa: Ah! Kikyo! Would ya' mind bri'in s'more-o-dis *hic* Sake for lil ol*hic* me? I'd really *hic* appreciate it now. *hic*  
  
Kikyo is frozen in air and Kagome is struck with an expression that you could not describe.  
  
Kikyo: (thinks) Wasn't he a priest....?! He's... not one, right?!  
  
Kagome: (thinks) Kikyo should've known better than to give sake to him! He can't stop drinking! Ungh...He smells BAD!!!  
  
Kikyo:(thinks) Oh, no... I can't get down......  
  
Kagome:(thinks) I can't move.....  
  
Grandpa: Now since I'm here an all, *hic* let's sing a song!  
  
Kagome: Mom!  
  
Grandpa: now, little Kagome...*hic*She an Sota wen out to 'da friend's house for the day. I here is gonna take care o u's! Now... Let's sing! *hic* Dere wa an old man..... He had bin baaanned....! From dere sake shop....*hic* but an' ol angel.... From heaven! Gave him some o dere sake......!*hic!*  
  
Kikyo: (thinks) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then it was all my fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....Nah. I can blame Kagome for this.  
  
Kagome: (thinks) He'll only stop after he is asleep....This is going one heck of a night....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7 hours later...  
  
Grandpa: .....'An da angel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gave.... him. (high pitch voice) sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
An dat dere song was deticated ta Kikyo. Danks for da sake now. oi, Kagome, ya' like my song? I worked har on dat so-  
  
Kikyo: (snores away in the air) ZzZzZ....  
  
Kagome: ZzZz.....  
  
Grandpa: (sweatdrops) .......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Grandpa: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My dere song was over, so now I'll have ta sing it all o'er for ya's now. *hic* Dere wa an ol man.....He ha bin baa--  
  
Kikyo: Huh?  
  
Kagome: He's.......asleep.  
  
They pause for a moment....  
  
Kagome/Kikyo: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we're saved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Huh? wa?  
  
Kikyo/Kagome: No....  
  
Grandpa: Ah. Now I can sing my here song. Danks fer waking me up. *hic* so....  
  
Inu-Gurl: So... If you still have to login to review, too bad! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I'lll pick a bride! Just not yet!

Inu-Gurl: Wai! Wai! You finally reviewed!!! But the sad part is that you took a long time to do that..... Oh,well. At least you reviewed. I might need some help with my story...Some of you wanted Inu/Kag, but some of you wanted Sess/kag. And when you wrote that, I found VERY threatening reviews. Oh, well. That's okay. AIM me at mokona12345. Talk to this person too. a2ndrag0ngir1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3  
  
(I decided not to do script form. Sorry for those who wanted that. Hehe. @.@)  
  
So our story goes on....After all the drunkenness that grandpa shot off....  
  
And so, the next day......  
Kagome sits at her bed looking out her window , thinking, " Today is the day that they pick the bride.....Oh, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE don't be me!!!!!!!!"  
  
And at Kikyo's place....  
Kikyo lurks through her closet for a bright kimono. Kikyo hums happily, as she says to herself, "Oh, I hope that I get picked! hopefully not Kagome...OoOh! I like this kimono!" She holds out a fancy pink kimono continues humming...  
  
Back to Kagome's house.  
Ms.Higurashi comes in Kagome's room and says to her, "Now Kagome, you should at least dress nicely for today! It is a very big honor if you get picked!" Kagome replies, grumpily, "Fine, fine. But WHY? You know that they are just going to pick girls like Kikyo." Ms.Higurashi sighs and says back, " Then today you will dress nicer tan Kikyo. How'd you like that?" Kagome cheers up and says, " Okay!" Ms.Higurashi claps her hand together and says to Kagome, " Then lets get to work!"  
Kagome is dragged away with a VERY creepy smiling mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome says to her mother, " But what kind of kimono do I wear? All of mines are a bit dirty." Ms.Higurashi replies with a wink, " No need. I worked as a tailor before. I'll make you a very nice one. This'll take only a couple minutes."   
And so...The creepy smiling mother set off to work. After a couple of minutes, Ms.Higurashi laid down a beautifully crafted blue kimono with pink flowers and turquoise colored vines. Kagome gasped open wide at how beautiful it looked and hugged her mother kindly, saying, " Thank you,thank you,Thank You!"   
Ms.Higurashi only said , " You're welcome. Now put this on! We need to do your make-up too!" Kagome nodded smiling and said, "But this time, I'm not using alot of that stuff!" And she ran to her room quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the castle...  
Inu-Yasha yells, " Hey! That-ow!-Hurts -ow!- alot you know! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! STOP IT!!!" The servants back away carefully, knowing the things he was capable of doing. One of them squeaked out,"Your-Your highness t-told us to dress you up...We were just following his orders..." Inu-Yasha yelled back, " Well, STOP IT! I can dress myself!!!" And so, the servants slowly walked out of the door saying something about how grumpy he was today. Of course , Inu-Yasha had heard this and barked at them about firing them or something. Sesshomaru came in just about when the door was closing. (which is pretty fast, considering how Inu-Yasha slammed it:) Sesshomaru looked VERY handsome. He had his hair combed to a glistening white(whiter than before.)His yukata was white with, (not with the flowers again!:) bright gold vines embedded upon it. Even Inu-Yasha thought that he had looked good. (He wouldn't admit it though.) Sesshomaru grinned as he looked at the little Inu-Yasha stand before him-hair straight, but not glistening-his yukata was nice, but it lacked the golden colors such as his own. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at this. How he wanted to laugh at how he looked. He SO wanted to make Inu-Yasha mad. Sesshomaru smirked at Inu-Yasha and said, "You look SO nice for today. I believe that you would make in good for a human." Inu-Yasha said back, " Keh. You stinking bastard . You would make in good for a pile of shit too." Sesshomaru only grinned to this because he had made Inu-Yasha angry. He left the room, leaving Inu-Yasha by himself.  
  
Inu-Gurl : Yay! I made you wait! I need 35 reviews to continue! Thank you to my reviewers, Royal,   
Saturnschild,  
Animaniac Girl,  
Rei,  
Shelly,  
Riku-chan,  
Totally wicked,  
Kikyo-oneesama,  
Na'atz,  
Animegurl,  
vicios-wolf,   
and my sis.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! 


	4. here comes da bride

Inu-Gurl: I only write because I want to. But if I think I write all this for no reviews, STILL....So review up to 35 NOW because I wrote another chapter. Okay? Okay. AIM me at mokona12345! I need some ideas! Or for fun......Im someone else at a2ndrag0ngir1. So....Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter 4: So....NOW I'll pick a bride. Huh? ^0^  
  
Ms.Higurashi sighed at herself happily as she sat next to the Kagome--Now styled in every way. Kagome stared at the little mirror that sat upon her lap. (a/n Do they HAVE mirrors back then?) Kagome had her hair styled in a cute lil ponytail with a sakura blossom clip, and her face put on with a perfect smile with light make-up. (a/n: They have make-up right? Tell me something!!!) But the most beautiful thing was how her eyes sparkled with happiness. (a/n: She's happy. I THINK. Tell Me!!!!!) Kagome said to her mom, "Do I look okay?" Even though she knew that her mother was going to say.....Ms.Higurashi said, "Of course! You're fit to be a princess by now!" Kagome half smiled at the thought of being stuck with a prince. Now if she thought he was CUTE....That's another story.  
  
So at sweet lil Kikyo's house.....  
  
Kikyo danced around happily as she wore her beauty proudly. She had her hair in a nice bun. It had a nice lil clip of gold on it. (a/n: I like Kagome's better) She had her face in a smile so large, it was even happier than Kagome's. (a/n: is that possible?) But one thing differed the two young girls--their eyes. Kagome's had a certain sparkle that made her so mysterious . Kikyo's was beautiful, but...even though she would be happy....she had a strict face--one that would lock away her sparkle forever.   
  
After a couple of minutes.....they called all the girls to the castle. All the young girls said bye and were extremely happy, for they had thought that only THEY would be beautiful--out of everyone there. (a/n: That is SO a lie!) Kagome and Kikyo were there together, but never laid eyes on each other--afraid that the other would be more beautiful. Kagome had no care, so she took a glance at Kikyo. She was amazed at how she looked. Her golden clip was beautiful in her hair--she thought that Kikyo would win for sure. Kikyo sensed Kagome's eyes on her and turned quickly. Kagome had turned quicker and stared at the other girls. Kagome soon thought, "Wait. There are TWO princes. Won't TWO girls be picked?!" Kikyo stared at Kagome. Even KAGOME looked good today. She was amazed. Even Kagome could look rich. She loved her hairclip. It was the most beautiful was all she could think. Kikyo booted out the thoughts of Kagome being picked. She booted them out, but it was stuck. She could not believe that she herself thought that Kagome would win--or even look good!  
  
At the castle....  
Inu-Yasha's dad yelled out, "Okay! Everyone please be quiet!!!" His voice thundered and everyone except Kagome and Kikyo didn't shut up. He started sweat dropping. He pulled out some dude and told him to make them be quiet. And so.. Some dude did. (a/n: ok...I admit....I don't know who "some dude" is...) Some dude yelled out, "Hey! Yo all ya chicks and stuff! Like, SHUT UP!!!!! Like be quiet, okay? Man..." They shut up as soon as they heard him talk slang . Inu-Yasha's dad sweat dropped even more when he found out that a strange guy can shut up hundreds of yapping girls in less than 7 seconds. Inu-Yasha's dad started talking, "Okay. I will have my two young boys pick. Whoever they pick, is destined to be their bride."(a/n:You know....The other girls look like the girls in no.8-bloated faces) Two princes suddenly popped out. Everyone oohed except Kagome. She just "kehed" them. When Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru looked down, they sweat dropped. Inu-Yasha whispered to his father, "um......They're UGLY....." His Father replied only with a sigh. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru searched through the crowd of ugly girls and sweat dropped VERY much. After a couple of seconds of their sad, sad life was over, they came upon the faces of Kagome and Kikyo. They looked ALOT better than the bloated girls. They quickly walked down the aisle towards them. Kikyo had seen them and smiled, leaving Kagome clueless and wondering. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru argued silently about the two girls they had seen while walking down the aisle. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, looking at his arm. A bloated girl was hanging onto it. Inu-Yasha "Bwa-hah-haed" him and too, suddenly stopped. He looked upon his back. A bloated girl has getting a piggy-back from him. Sesshomaru laughed, but could not anymore. Stacks of bloated girls were piling onto him. Eager to get a look at him-face to face. Inu-Yasha fell down laughing, almost at tears, until......girls jumped to HIM.....(a/n: SO sad.....=p) The two princes were swimming through UGLY girls. Inu-Yasha cursed as he was trying to get away from them. Kagome and Kikyo looked confused as they watched the two princes running from a mob. Kagome sweatdropped and said, "uh.....Should we help them?" Kikyo watched amusingly at this and replied, "Nah. This is fun." The princes were now drowning in the mob. Inu-Yasha said, "Ahh! Help me--" And he was gone......Sesshomaru on the other hand.....Is just as well dead, but worse-he's smothered in KISSES. (a/n: More sad=P)   
If you're wondering what the father is doing through all of this....he's...watching. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She was bored too. Kikyo as well, had gotten bored-the princes were gone. So both of them took "some dude" and put him in front of one bloated face girl-who, had not gotten to do anything. The other girls stopped,and watched. (heh. Love at first sight.=P) The girl immediately hugged some dude to death. The other girls went over to some dude too, and argued over him. But....2 or 4 girls hung onto Inu-Yasha. While Sesshomaru......got a dozen or so.....Inu-Yasha pretty much threw them off........he didn't HURT them though.....Sesshomaru.....was just there--disgusted at the girls. He soon pushed them away when he had seen Inu-Yasha get to the girls. He ran over to Kikyo. And Inu-Yasha to Kagome. Then the two stared at them both. They pretty much looked the same....They stood like that, wondering who to choose. Kagome backed up angrily as she realized that this prince was that bastard who yelled at her the other day. Inu-Yasha didn't realize that until he looked at her face more clearly. He yelled, "You're that bitch! What're you doing-" He stopped as he felt the ugly girls run up to him. Clearly, the some dude guy had run away-lucky him. Inu-Yasha was getting killed again. Sesshomaru had run to where his father was. .....But. That did him no good. They followed him up there. Inu-Yasha yelled, " Hey you wench! Hurry up and help me at least!" Kagome scoffed and replied, "Why? I'm a bitch aren't I?" She turned around to look at the girls kissing Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha thought for a while about saving himself and apologizing. Inu-Yasha replied with a, "sorryIsaidthatCanyouhelpme......?" Kagome looked back at him and said, "huh? I didn't hear you. What'd you say?" Inu-Yasha paused and said, "sorry I said that. Now can you help me?" It sounded as if he was choking on every word. Kagome smiled and went up to him. The other girls shouted to her, " No! This ones MINE!!!!!!" Kagome just smiled as she watched them argue with each other with who was Inu-Yasha's chosen one. Kagome took Inu-Yasha's hand and pulled as hard as she could. Inu-Yasha choked out a "thanks"  
Kikyo was saving Sesshomaru. As the father of the princes saw the two girls and the boys together, he yelled, "And so! The brides are picked!"   
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru looked at the girls. They didn't know what to say. Inu-Yasha and Kagome thought sadly, "I REALLY don't want to marry this girl/boy."   
  
Inu-Gurl: Yay! You like it? Tell me if you want Sess/kag, or Inu/kag! I can't decide! 10 reviews for another chapter please! In the next chapter......Miroku and Sango come in! Shippo too! C-ya!  
see this lil button down here?  
Click It!!!!!!!! 


	5. Marry in 3 days! No I won't!

Inu-Gurl: Yay!!!!!!!!Reviews were nice!!!!!!! unselfish too!!!!!!!!!! ...okay...somebody has been using my username and saying rude stuff. So note this: It's not ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I review with login only!!!!!!! I'm never too lazy to login!!!!! That's all.  
  
Chapter 5: I dun like u!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody is in the hall.......blabbering about arguments and how dumb this marriage thing is.... But Kikyo here is all........HAPPY about it....Just like little Fluffy is--But he's not all hyper and jumpy.  
  
Kikyo shuts up after seeing where they will be staying after the wedding.....She stares open wide. Kagome just scoffs and looks to the window, where she saw birds flying freely. Why couldn't she be able to do as they did? This was unfair. Inu-Yasha stared at Sesshomaru angrily. Inu-Yasha thought that Kikyo was ALOT prettier than Kagome.  
(A/n: Because he sorta hates her) Kikyo liked Fluffy. In her opinion, he was more handsome than Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru didn't really care. They looked the same. It wouldn't matter, or so he thought.  
  
The afternoon came quickly, and they sat to eat lunch. Kagome wasn't really hungry, so she went to where she would be staying for the next few days. She laid down on the bed. It was rather comfy. Suddenly, she heard a shout from the dining room. She got up and looked down the stairs. Inu-Yasha yelled loudly, "I am NOT going to marry some wench I don't even know in three days!!!!" Kagome turned red with anger. Why did he always call her wench or something? She listened again. Haruka said, "Now...We can't stop from your father's orders. If he would like you young ones to be wed in three days, that's what we'll have to do." Inu-Yasha just got angrier and "kehed" her quietly. Kagome heard some quiet grumbles and mutters from him. Even she herself would argue with this. She quietly walked down the stairs. Kagome said quietly, "Excuse me....but I wouldn't like to get married so soon either." Haruka looked up at Kagome going down the stairs and replied quietly, " Yes?" Kagome was still in her kimono , for she didn't change out of it yet. (Neither had anyone else.) Haruka smiled gently at this girl. She was being very polite. Kagome said with a shy face, "I'm not really ready for any marriage yet.....Can you hold it for awhile?" Haruka smiled at Kagome and replied nicely, "I'll see what I can do." Kagome bowed a little and said , "Thank you." Inu-Yasha thought, 'Why didn't his mom say that to HIM?!' He looked at Kagome. She was smiling slightly, but her eyes were a bit confused for a reason. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She smiled, and so did Kikyo. But why, for some reason, had Kagome's smile been more real to him?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka was talking to her husband about stalling the wedding until they were ready. He only said "no" and that the wedding was supposed to be on that day and that day ONLY. Haruka had talked about this over and over, until she had to tell Kagome that he had said no. She went to Kagome's room and told her. "I'm very sorry, but he doesn't agree with it." she said gently. Kagome nodded and smiled. Haruka was some what confused by this reaction. Kagome got up from her bed as soon as Haruka had left. Kagome changed to some normal clothes and walked over to The King's room. (a/n: I have no name for him!!! Gimme a name for him!) She knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard. And so she did. "Oh. Hello Kagome. That IS your name am I right?" he said. Kagome nodded slightly after seeing how large he was.....Kagome squeaked out, "Um...about the wedding......Can you....um....well stall the wedding for a couple?" She acted very small and looked down. The King saw this. It was rather cute. He said "yes" to Kagome. Kagome looked up. He was TALL.....She managed a weak smile and said, "Thank You..." She quickly walked away.... The anime style crying came down Kagome's cheeks. She thought, 'He's so tall........! *sniff* I'm so short........' (a/n: Like dis! T.T)  
  
Kagome looked for Haruka to tell her about what she did. Kagome smiled happily as she pretty much skipped along through the halls. Sesshomaru looked out of his door. What the hell was causing all that damn racket during his beauty sleep?! (A/n: I'm part Sess fan... Mostly everything fan...A bit-o-Kikyo too...nah.not really....) He saw Kagome. Again her smile hypnotized him. He was utterly confused about this. Why didn't Kikyo make him freeze in his steps? She was much more prettier than this-this-this GIRL  
Kagome felt someone watching her. She looked behind her. It was Sesshomaru. She saw him and she thought that he looked GOOD....She couldn't help but stare at him...Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other for a moment and Kagome suddenly shook the gaze off. She walked off, saying nothing. Sesshomaru went back to his bed, determined to think that that never happened.   
  
Kagome found Haruka in the garden with Inu-Yasha sitting by some of the roses and tending to them grumbling. Kagome walked over to Haruka who was singing to herself. Kagome said, "Um...Haruka, I got an extension for a while....." A tingle of excitement was in her voice. Inu-Yasha heard this and looked up at her. She tried not to look back and squatted down. Haruka stopped singing and smiled tentatively at her. She smiled and said gently, "Now....That is very nice. He agreed to it?" Kagome nodded . Haruka said, "So...Would you like to help with the gardening?" Inu-Yasha smirked. Whenever his mother said that it meant YOU BETTER HELP AND DO IT GOOD! That was how he got caught in this. A note for himself: Never get up for a drink; ask a servant. Kagome smiled and said that she would love to help. Inu-Yasha sweat dropped. Kagome took some gloves and started tending the peonies and camellias. She was rather good with the flowers. It seemed as if when there was a wilting flower near her, it would straighten up before anyone could notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka grinned at his . It made her feel like she finally had a daughter with her--But that would happen soon anyway right? Haruka soon wondered why the other girl--Kikyo--hadn't helped or even talked politely to her. She was very pretty and kind, but the "kind" was not seen everyday. Haruka asked Kagome, "Kagome. Where is the other nice young lady. Kikyo?" Kagome looked up and replied, "Well, I am not very sure, but I think that she is doing the same as your other son--Sleeping." After this small talk about Kikyo, she went back to tending the flowers like they were the most important things in the whole world. Inu-Yasha thought that Kagome hated Sesshomaru too because of the tone of her voice. But really, she hated Kikyo. Inu-Yasha managed to mess up some of the flowers in the spot he was working in. Luckily, his mother didn't see. For if she did, he would be KILLED....Kagome saw this, and got up silently. She fixed up the flowers that Inu-Yasha had ruined. He looked up at her. Her face was strict. But she still had a smile on.She whispered a,"Your Welcome," And went back to her spot. Inu-Yasha still stared at her and tried to shake off the thought of her smile in his head. It wouldn't get out.   
  
He looked down at the flowers. He thought of his brother stabbing himself. Now...THAT helped things get better. But still--Kagome's smile was burnt in. He continued tending flowers until Haruka said that it would rain soon. They went in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n:Need 15 more reviews! So........wat to say now.....HMMM....... 


	6. IonoToo lazy to think of a name

Inu-gurl: I know, I know....my chapters were WAY too short....it's not my fault...I wouldn't even HAVE a chapter....I don't have much time on the computer, ya know....The picking is soon! It'll either be kag/sess, or inu/kag! I pick from your reviews on august 20! So hurry up! r&r!   
  
P.S.: I'll TRY to make my chapters longer okay? And to the people who wanted "some dude guy" back. He's coming back in later chapters. He's VERY important.  
  
  
Thankies to DemonBlade,   
DaRk_AnGeL,  
Mewtoes,  
Jack,  
Laura-chan,  
Naatz, (twice)  
Animaniac Girl,  
(some unknown person),   
Riku-chan (Oh....ur mean...T_T nah. just kiddin),  
Dinora,   
"Me"(No! someone NAMED me!),   
vicious wolf  
....and if I didn't get the rest of you, I'm sorry! I'll do that in my next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Yasha gang....OR anyone in the manga or anime....DAMN! *sniff* Why doesn't Rumiko Takahashi just LEND them to us, ne?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter 6: (um...I'm too lazy to think of one...sorry)  
  
  
After getting inside, the rain started, just as Haruka had said. Kagome looked out the window and soon thought, 'Hmm.... How long did I get for the extension anyways?' Kagome was suddenly worried. What if the extension was only 4 days?! That wouldn't very much matter. 'Maybe I should run away...' Kagome thought aloud. "Run away from what?" a voice suddenly said. It was Kikyo.   
  
"So...You finally woke up huh?" Kagome said slyly, a hint of anger in her voice. Kikyo smirked. "It was a lot better than the one that was at your house. Pretty much the same at my house." Kikyo replied. Kagome wanted to shout so loud in Kikyo's ear, that she'd fall down while shouting it. Kagome walked down the hall, ignoring the invisible bullets that Kikyo shot off to her. Kagome soon got lost in the halls.....(A/n: Heheh. I just wanted to do that...:) She looked around, and soon bumped into somebody.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Kagome said timidly. "It's okay." a man said. The man looked down to see Kagome's face. When he saw it, he grinned. "Ah. What is a beautiful maiden like you doing wondering about in these halls?" he said. (::wink, wink::) "I'm, um, sort of.....lost here?" Kagome said shyly. Getting lost in the halls wasn't a very common thing here. "Ah. Well I'll lead you to the dining room. I suspect you know where it leads to right?" He said. "I'm Miroku, and you are?" MIROKU said. (SEE?!) "Kagome" Kagome said. 'Maybe he's not so bad....' Kagome thought.   
As they walked pass doors, Miroku put his hand behind Kagome. A woman was in one of the doors and her jaw skidded off the floor. Her face was getting VERY big and shouted at Miroku, "Miroku! You--YOU--You BAKA HENTAI!!!!" She yelled. Kagome stopped walking. Miroku's hand was on her butt! Kagome was going into anger and murder struck her face. "you...will DIE...." Kagome said, with a SCARY murder look on her face. (A/n: Decided to use jap words :)  
  
After a while of beating the crap out of Miroku game...."Hi. I'm Sango" SANGO said. "YOU?" "I'm Kagome." Kagome replied, with sweatdrops (not anime) all over. "HE....will die....if he EVER does that again..." Sango nodded and said, "yep. If he ever does that again, let me know. On either you or someone else, okay? I wanna get in on the hurting. I've TRIED to stop him, but....he doesn't want to....." "You wanna be friends?" Kagome asked suddenly. "I don't know many people here, so it would be nice to have a friend around here." Sango smiled and said, "Sure! I don't know many people either! We'll beat up Miroku when he gropes someone, TOGETHER! ...Or...Just do what normal friends do." Kagome nodded. Then Kagome realized something. "Um....Sango? I'm sort of...LOST here, so....um....yeah." Kagome said, blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Sango awhile to help Kagome out of the halls, after all, even SHE didn't really know her way around here. (A/n: I'm drunk on sugar! lalalalala! kukukukuku! Doodoodoo!:) After a couple of lost minutes was over.....(a/n: lost 50 minutes! Doodoodoo kuku...!) They made it Kagome's room and Kagome flopped down over the velvety bed. Sango said, "Kagome...You really want to marry them?" Kagome sighed and sat up. "No. I really don't want to. I dressed up because my mother wanted me to try. I wanted HER to be happy. Besides....what girl could turn down what MY mother put out to dress in?" Sango smiled. "What? What does it look like?" Kagome picked out the kimono in the closet--which was pretty big... (A/n: More SUGAR! I'm the drunk grandpa! Only not that crazy! lalalalalalaalalalallal!) Sango ^___^ Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
Outside the door of Kagome's room..."Move over! I can't hear anything!" Miroku yelled in a whisper. "Feh. I don't even want to hear their girl talk." Inu-Yasha said stubbornly. "Yes. For once I agree with Inu-Yasha. Which for one--is amazing. They're probably talking about stuff like--" Sesshomaru was cut off by Miroku. Miroku whispered loudly, "They're--they're talking about us!" "R-Really?" Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru whispered. They were practically yelling. "Shh!" Miroku warned. "C'mon. Let us listen!" Inu-Yasha whispered. "I, the great Sesshomaru will not stand for this." Sesshomaru whispered. He got up and....practically threw Miroku away from the door. Inu-Yasha grinned. Why didn't HE do that? Oh, yeah. Miroku was his best friend. But. Why did Sesshomaru want to hear?   
  
There was a small spot in the corner perfectly fit for Inu-Yasha to listen. But, from Miroku's rude curses on Sesshomaru ...and pleading.... begging, etc. ...Inu-Yasha shared his spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku...there's something....WIERD about him...."Sango said to Kagome. " Hey!" Miroku whispered LOUDLY. "Well...Yea...but he's really polite..." Kagome said. Miroku smiled. "Oh. You can't fall for that. That's his way of getting what he wants. NEVER believe the hentai." Sango said with a strict face. "That's just sad..." Inu-Yasha said to Miroku. "Okay....." Kagome said,.deciding to drop the subject of Miroku. Sango started, " So...You have any feelings for Inu-something yet?" "Inu-YASHA!" Inu-Yasha said through gritted teeth. "Shh!" Sesshomaru and Miroku yelled, whispering with their ears still at the door. "Did you hear something?" Kagome said suddenly. "No. Why?" Sango asked. "I thought I heard something...Probably nothing I guess... So...what were we talking about?" "Inu....Yasha. Do you have any feelings for him yet?" Sango asked, nearly said with a TELL--ME--NOW--OR--I'LL--GO--CRAZY look.  
  
"Well...He IS kind of cute...AND he's pretty nice, when he's not yelling..." Kagome said, a blush crawling up on her cheeks. Inu-Yasha was nearing to trip when he heard this. "Lucky guy." Miroku said grumpily. Sesshomaru said, "Well...He has SOME of my looks, but I'm still far more superior." "Okay...what about Sesshosaru? Or whatever his name is?" Sango said with another TELL--ME--NOW--OR--I'LL--GO--CRAZY--LOOK. Kagome blushed at the mention of Sesshomaru. Luckily...Inu-Yasha and everyone else can't see them, only hear.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why did the mention of Sesshomaru make her feel like this?! Kagome felt like crap, answering these questions. But she had to answer. Or Sango's TELL--ME--NOW--OR--I'LL--GO--CRAZY look kicked in. "I...GUESS he's okay...He has a sort of hypnotizing look, if you know what I mean...It's like a killing glare..." Kagome said, trying to picture what he looked like. It was sort of hard to remember his face....but why? Sesshomaru said proudly, "That's what she thinks of me, eh? Heh." He said it a little loudly. "SHH!!!" Miroku and Inu-Yasha yelled. "Uh...oh." Inu-Yasha said. He and Sesshomaru quickly made a getaway, leaving poor, confused Miroku sitting at the door.   
  
Miroku was still sitting there, until....he heard a creek. "Huh?" Miroku said as he turned to face a VERY mad Sango, and a Kagome with a I'M--SO--GONNA--BEAT--THE--CRAP--OUT--YOU face. "You...eavesdropped....on...us...." Kagome said, angrily. "Miroku-no-baka!" Sango yelled. "This is not as bad as your hentai-ism...But...we'll need t hurt you...!" Flames started to flicker around Kagome and Sango. "Inu--sessho--they--" Miroku sad, but he was too late....  
  
  
  
Inu-Gurl: HAHHAHAHAHAH! Miroku fans....I am sorry.... REMEMBER!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp* REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! *gasp*  
  
I made a new story...not as good but it's okay. Please review that one too! PLEASE?! *puppy dog eyes*   
It's called...A taste of the future! R/R plz! 


	7. I HOPE this works!

inu-gurl: did this chapter work????I'll KILL if this one didn't....*sniff*Oh wellz.I chose to do alternate endings if you wanna know.....if you can't read.....*sniff* I am gonna beat up my comp....::in background beating up comp:: so.....Can ANY of you tell me why my chaps are being messed up?! I....am....going crazy....'cause of this stupid thing....my comp was expensive, but NO....it wants to mess up my stuff....PLEASE let these chaps work!!!!!!!!! If this does. YAY!!!!!! ::Pops out party balloons:: So...if this works.....keep on reading....

if not....chikuso!!!!!!!!!!! I will sue the makers of--nah. ff.net is okay. nevermind. r/r anyways!!!! I need time to find out what's wrong with my chap....

~*~*~

Miroku was smacked and slapped by Kagome and Sango. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru watched them do so, squirming around as bruises appeared on Miroku. Inu-Yasha squirmed the most. Sesshomaru half enjoyed watching this. It was the girls beating up a boy thing that he could not stand watching. Never had he ever seen such a disgrace to manhood. (A/n: I'm a girl, so if this is a sucky boy thought stuff...whatever:P) 'Should I help him?' Inu-Yasha kept on thinking. 'Should I be the one getting pummeled right now?' A little Inu-Yasha angel popped up and a little Inu-Yasha devil popped up also. (a/n: Heeheee! I think the lil IY things are so KAWAII!!!) 

Sesshomaru was surprised by the little Inu-Yasha things floating around Inu-Yasha's shoulders. "Inu-Yasha...You should help that houshi hentai...! Even if he IS a hentai....He's your friend...is he not?" The IY angel said in a voice that was a little higher than Inu-Yasha's himself. "Well...YEAH..." Inu-Yasha said to the angel, not knowing that Sesshomaru was coming closer. "No! That little hentai'll get YOU in trouble! You'll get pummeled, and kicked and even worse! You'll be thought of as a hentai!!!!" the little devil Inu-Yasha said. Sesshomaru crept in closer. No one noticed still...^__^ "Hmm...You're right!" the little angel Inu-Yasha said, with a hand on his chin. "So, specifically speaking...you shouldn't help him...!" "Yep." the devil Inu-Yasha said, nodding his head in agreement. 

Suddenly, Sesshomaru grabbed the two little Inu-Yasha devil/angel. "Okay...You two freaky Inu-Yasha things are VERY disturbing...." Sesshomaru said, a disgusted face on him. "Lemme go! Lemme go!!!" the devil Inu-Yasha shrieked, poking Sesshomaru with his fork thingy. "Ack! Please let me go, dear sir!" The angel Inu-Yasha said, trying to be calm. Sesshomaru smirked. "I think I like THIS Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said. "Beg some more." "This is a world of life or death, ya' baka angel!" the devil Inu-Yasha yelled to the angel Inu-Yasha. "You either fight, or give in and be weak. What'll it be?" "Oh, I suppose I can fight just once then..." "Then c'mon! Let's GET this giant bastard!" the devil Inu-Yasha yelled. 

The little Inu-Yasha things took out a weapon. The angel Inu-Yasha took out a bow and arrow. (A/n: *A-hem* Bwa-ha-ha-ha-! Imagine INU-YASHA with a bow and arrow! ha!) The devil Inu-Yasha took out a slightly bigger fork thingy. "YOU little UGLY things...Beat ME...With THOSE?!" Sesshomaru said, almost breaking in tears of laughter. (You know...Inu-Yasha is gonna watch ALL of this...Gomen for humor!!! I di--*sniff*--didn't WANT to...*sniff* I-I'm sorry if any of you didn't want humor. *sniff* XP)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well....this is random. Sesshomaru and the little Inu-Yasha shrimps--(Devil IY: Hey!) --were tied to some circumstances--(Angel IY: We WON!)--(Sess-chan: I, and only I won! You lost.) (Devil IY: Ergh! Stinkin guy! WE won! Admit it!) (Some dude: Hey. like, Why am I here? Can someone, like tell me why I'm here? Dude! Those bloated things are back! *faint*) (Angel IY: Hey. Who's the guy? Wait. *takes out halo and wings* *puts them on* Bless the soul. *heaven song plays* May your soul rest in heaven, where god will love you.) (Devil IY: Aw-cut the crap.) (Inu-Yasha: I'm... SCARED...That THING is making crap of me.) Sesshomaru...Is having fun laughing at the Angel IY, who now, is reciting the bible. (inu-gurl: STOP TALKING!! I want...to...write...my stinking story, got that?!) (Sess-chan: Uh...who's the girl?) (Inu-Yasha: Iono. wait. She's 3d! Who are you?!) (Devil IY: Hey holy one, you know who she is?) (Angel IY (starts on the badness of hell and devils) *shrugs*) (Devil IY: I'll...hurt you now...) 

(Inu-Yasha: TELL US ALREADY!!!!) (inu-gurl: No one! See ya! *runs away into the 3d world...*) (Sess-chan: Wasted 2 hours of my life...actually. My sleep time. See ya Inu-Baka and shrimps. Hmm....I'm hungry...) (Angel and Devil IY: We're busy killing each other right now, but we'll get you!!!) Angel IY remembers that he has wings. He flies up and reads the bible ALL OVER AGAIN to some dude guy....(A/N: The bible is....600 pages long.)

Now...the STORY.... Kagome and everyone else goes down for dinner--shrimp, because Sesshy wanted it. Miroku and Sango are not at the dinner table...Which was not fair to Kagome because she wanted to talk to her as soon as she could. She wanted to know if she was hallucinating or not. (A/n: She saw the IY shrimps. XP) She was sitting into her seat when she sensed a face watching her. It was Sesshomaru. He was staring at her. Kikyo was staring at him, angry at her fiancé for looking at another woman when HE should've been looking at HER. Kagome blushed a bit. He was sorta...CUTE to her...Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome. Ever since Kagome had said that she sort of...thought . He didn't know what to say to her now, so he kept a close eye avoiding her at all times. Too bad he couldn't really do that since she lived in his house...

At the dinner table...(A/N: Heheh....:P You'll see...) They ate...uh....Japanese food? (A/N: I dunno!) They had to ask one another for food, because the table was...LARGER then most others...(A/N: By....a couple feet longer.) Kagome was a little shy around dinner time because most of them were....how can you say..."taller" than her... She could've asked Kikyo, but....she knew Kikyo would make her beg or so...Pretty much the same for Inu-Yasha...Sesshomaru was making Inu-Yasha beg....(Inu-Yasha didn't actually beg, he stole it right after Sesshomaru took the bowl) Kagome was getting tired of eating the same food over again. (The one in front of her.) She stood up and reached for a....a...another Japanese food? (A/N: *sigh* I WOULD write sashimi and stuff, but...sashimi isn't really...RICH PPLZ FOOD....You know what I mean?) Inu-Yasha wanted something to eat without having to steal it from Sesshomaru. He went up slowly for the same food as Kagome did. (::wink, wink:: ~_@) They went at the same time. No one looked at them. They were silent when they ate--uh...a little. As both of them went up, They....didn't see each other... Kagome and Inu-Yasha met face to face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Uh-er-um..." Inu-Yasha said as they both stood there, not moving. Kagome blushed , and blushed, and more blushing. Inu-Yasha blushed and blushed and turned into a VERY ripe tomato. (A/N: I...Want a sandwich.... I'm hungry....*sniff* FOOD.....) Sesshomaru was pretty much the only one watching it--besides Kikyo watching him....again. (A/N: Yay! I ate a popsicle, and that's better than a sandwich, because now I'm drunk on sugar! lalalalala...kukukuku...doodoodoodoo....) 'What does that girl think she's doing, getting Sesshy like this?! .' Kikyo thought as she glared angrily at her soon to be fiancé. Sesshomaru was confused. Why did he look at Kagome? Why not taunt her? Why didn't he just treat her like he treated his annoying brother Inu-Yasha? He was becoming irritated by this. It was like this itch you just couldn't reach. (A/N: lalalala...! I love you, you love me...! barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination! lalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Thank You very much! *bows*--told you I'm hyper.)

Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's breath against his face. They were VERY close. Kagome quickly backed away. Inu-Yasha sat down also. He was a little disappointed. He sorta wanted something ...MORE to happen.....But to his parents... "Wonderful! But no kiss? What kind of husband and wife are you two, ne?" the Parents said sadly....they wanted a bit more action in their dull, dull lives....Sesshomaru for one, was somehow happy. He didn't want anything to happen. He was going crazy...that's what he thought...Inu-Yasha slumped back in his seat, trying to ignore his parents blabber...Kagome excused herself from the table and went to her room. Sango was in her room cleaning. Kagome smiled and shouted, "Konnichi-wa!" to Sango to get her attention. Sango turned to Kagome and dropped her cleaning stuff. "So....tell me EVERYTHING. Leave out a detail and I'll hurt you. Okay. Go on." Sango said, with a face of interest. She then started changing into a nice kimono. (The one she wears when not wearing the armor stuff.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome started telling Sango about the little IY angel and Devil, when....Guess who comes! The little IY angel and Devil come in. Sango and Kagome squeal in delight. (They're rather loud...) A while later, Inu-Yasha and everyone else, including Miroku comes in. "What's the matter?" Miroku asked worried, as he bravely walked into the room. Kagome and Sango were playing with the IY minis. "OoOh! They're so KAWAII!!!!!" both Sango and Kagome squealed as Inu-Yasha and mostly everyone else sweatdropped. Kikyo practically ran up to the lil IY minis when she saw them. "EEE! KAWAII!" Kikyo squealed as she played with the IY minis too. The IY minis are enjoying the way they are being treated. They were being given food, and being cuddled by the girls. (Not that they're hentai's!!!!) "Feh....they're not cute at all...." Sesshomaru said. Inu-Yasha and the IY minis turned and looked at him. "Who says we're not cute?!" Inu-Yasha and the IY minis shouted as they ran toward Sesshomaru to beat the living out of him. "Aww.....they're gone..." the girls said sadly. 

"Play with ME!!!" Miroku yelled, as he jumped up towards the girls. "Um....I don't want to play anymore...." Kikyo said, as she ran through the door. Sango got up and didn't feel like beating Miroku up right now (A/N: Amazing, huh?) --so she ran out the door. "Um..." Kagome said, as she kicked Miroku out the door. "I-uh-don't want to play right now...g'night!" She slammed the door and the sound of a muffled scream was heard.

inu-gurl: wai! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you review enough, or you won't be getting your chapter! Okay...that's mean... Since you got me over 100 reviews....I'll give you 2 chaps in 1 day....soon....not right now....I'm busy with chapter 8.....don't bother me...I'm busy.....No flames PLZ!!!!! But....if you want to....go on.....

NOTE: Please R/R Koneko-chan's stories! They're good!!!!! Okay, but at least read it!!!! C ya! AND.....

PLZ read Saenya's stories too! See how they are! I'm choosing Kag/Sess or Inu/kag soon!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think! And I brought in "Some dude" only because of an old review! 

See that button down there? Click it!!!!


	8. sniff did this work?

inu-gurl: Okay....did this freakin one work yet?! I'll become a nun and work as a saint if this screws up again....not to mention not EVER write again.... ::flash to future:: inu-gurl as a nun: I remember when I wrote for fanfiction....screwed up everything I say....damn them and their--::falls dead from old age :: back to present:: *shivers* a sad way to die....but...I won't die that way! I'll--falls dead asleep from tiredness writing this. (My new editor is Lyn/Lin so she will be making comments)

Oh yeah. To the reviewer "Get off it" . Don't you go accusing me of not writing! I want to write, but my comp is screwed and messes up my chapter! Don't you go swearing at me you fuck-ass! You don't even know who I am and I suppose you don't want to and I don't want to know you! 

You're probably a mean person.....or not....I don't know you so....I don't know what you're like...neither you with me. ---__--- So fuck off!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the manga.....*sniff* I....am sad....Rumiko has all the good stuff.....

Chapter 8 (The REAL chapter 8!)

(Lyn/Lin: You sure? This might not work...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was surprised by this. He rammed the door to open. It didn't. It was 2 inches thick and Kagome had locked it. He screamed down the hall for them to hear him. No one had heard him. Was Kagome alright? He rammed it as hard as he was able to. (Lyn/Lin: Poor Miroku.....)

~*~*~*

It seemed that Miroku had been ramming it for 1/4 of the night. He fell asleep from hitting the door so much. As the sun grew brighter, everyone started waking up. It wasn't only the sun that woke them up--Miroku had started hitting the door again! (A/N: Which of course is VERY loud...+_+) Inu-Yasha groaned as he and pretty much everyone else was getting up to hurt Miroku. As Inu-Yasha grew more awake, he noticed that Kagome's scent had disappeared from this castle. As they all reached Kagome's front door, they found a Miroku lying across the front of the door. He was covered with sweat. 

"Hey....hentai--I mean Miroku...Are you okay...?" Sango said in a worried voice, as she knelt down beside him in her pink pajamas. (Lyn/Lin: Pink?! Damn.....) "Kagome....she's...gone..." Miroku said through gasps of breaths. "!" was all Sango could say. (inu-gurl: um....is "!" really a word...?) (Lyn/Lin: I no think so....) "Oh my...why didn't you call for us then?!" Haruka said, VERY concerned., "I...DID....but...NoOo....you continued.....sleeping..." Miroku said with a bit of anger in his voice. Kikyo didn't seem very happy, actually--she seemed worried! Did she start caring for Kagome? Lets see.....nope! not a bit! 'Will this interfere with me and Sess-chan's wedding! Oh.....I bet that stubborn Kagome planned this all to ruin the marriage!' Kikyo thought. "Well....I'll open the door and make for sure that we know she's gone." Inu-Yasha's dad said. "It's....no use...I warked all night to open it and--" Miroku stopped as the door flew down from the pluck of his fingers. Miroku nearly fainted from this. It was no fair!!!! How come HE couldn't open the fuckin' door?! 

As everyone went in, Sango watched Miroku squirm around, trying to get up. "Ungh..." Miroku said, as he tried to push himself up. He had painful bruises on his arms and body. (A/N: No DUH! Slam yourself against a door for hours and get something other then bruises?) "Kirara-chan!" Sango chirped loudly down the halls. "What...are you doing...." Miroku asked confused, as he FINALLY managed to sit up. A KAWAII little cat with three tails pounced up on Sango's lap. It hissed at Miroku angrily. "Now Kirara....Help him up now will you?" Sango asked her kindly. Kirara meowed in disagreement but hated to refuse Sango's orders. She usually got a treat! "Heh. No... thanks. I don't think....that a puny cat...like that...will help me up..." Miroku said with a tone of laughter in his voice. "Hmph. Kirara ... show him. transform." Sango said proudly. Kirara transformed into the large cat with fierce eyes. (A/N: For some reason...I think Kirara is cuter this way.....I think I'm sick.... Medic! +_+) (::Holding those shock waves thing:: Lyn/Lin: Clear!! Its too late...we've lost her....::grins mischievously::^_^)

~*~*~*

Miroku was being carried by a cat that was MUCH larger than him. He was scared much more of Sango--she was acting NICE....and to HIM!!! As the cat dropped him into Kagome's bed, he saw that everyone didn't pay attention to either the large cat or even him. They were busy looking out the window or looking in the closets or something... "Do you think..."HE" took her?" Inu-Yasha's dad said to Haruka worriedly--but mostly angrily. "If it was him....oh I'd finally kill him like I would have many years ago..." (inu-gurl: Hmm.....Should they be demons or humans here? I think....demons would make more sense... No one except them would know! Yea! yep. I'll do that...) (Lyn/Lin: OMG! She's come back to haunt me! ::Runs away screaming::)

Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru kept a close ear on this conversation. Too bad it ended already. Sesshomaru knew who "HE" was. Inu-Yasha was 2 and he was 7. He had remembered the fight. Each of them was left with a scar to remember. Inu-Yasha couldn't make out who "HE" was of course. He was too little and stupid. (A/N: Hmm....who is it huh? Guess! lalala! guess, guess, guess!) 

~*~*~*

While where Kagome is....(inu-gurl: I'd rather write it like this than make a cliffhanger for you....I mean the REAL kinds...) "Aiyee!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. 

A/N: A-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!! Not that I wanted to lie and all but I just HAD to do that!!!!!! I promise I'll make better chapters with or without cliffhangers!!!!! Give me 12 reviews please!!!!!!! I'm not asking for much am I? Oh, yeah....I chose to do alternate endings! Remember that! I'm sorry, but I couldn't just choose one.....you wouldn't like just inu/kag would you?

Lyn/Lin: I'm the editor and she won't even give me a little hint to who it is!!! Hmph....wait...wasn't she dead?! ::faint:: I'm.....editing a d-d-dead ......person's chapter.....

Try Koneko-chan's stories! Kirara's too!.....and that's pretty much it! Try them out and see how you like them

And......... Now I'm hyper!!!!!!!!! 

laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*a-hem* Now for everyone's favorite......

Barney is a dinosaur!!! 

From our imagination!!

lalalaalalaalalalalalalalalalaaaaa!!!!

*bows* Thank you very much!!!!!!!!! Remember! R/R! 

(Lyn/Lin: ::Runs away some more:: Mommy!! The barney zombie has come to get me!!!)

A/N: A-hah-hah....I'll switch to Sesame Street! hahahahahhah!!!!

(Lyn/Lin: Hmph! Then.....Mommy!!! The Elmo zombie has come to get me!!!!....::runs away from the freak who likes baby shows::)

A/N: hey! Hmm.....Well.......not really.....I'm scared, but....It's fun annoying you.....! -_-

(Lyn/Lin: T_T Mommy......where you go? I'm s'posed to run to you.......)

A/N: *sniff* That's just sad.....P_P

(Lyn/Lin: We have to fill up this extra space.....hmm......::spots someone:: Hey! Aren't you Sesshomaru?! ::Latches onto his arm:: I love you......)

A/N: aw...who do I get....? ::spots someone else:: Hey! Inu-chan! *grabs arm* hiya inu-chan! hey....Lyn? How'd we get in the comic book world?

(Lyn/Lin: OMG! We're in the comic world?! ::spots other people:: Tamahome! C'mere! *gasp* Ranma! ::grabs each of their arms and huggles:: OMG.....lessee...Ryoga! CHICHIRI!!!! ::grabs them all and puts in jar....:: Now you're mine.....)

A/N: oOo!!!!! Lookie! Kuno! wait....AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs away:: ::finds Akane, Kodachi, all other girls:: hmm....I'll have some fun... Ranma's over there!

The other girls spot Ranma in MY jar....and rush over and scream at ME

(Lyn/Lin: Huh? ::looks at the girls....:: What you 2-d freaks want from me?! Ranma is mine and you no can have him....but you can look at him in my jar and he no run way!)

The girls start nodding....

A/N: FREAKS.....to LOOK at someone...besides....Lyn? You should've made them pay. You need some cash....

(Lyn/Lin: I no said FREE.....and they can talk to him too! If he no answer.......you get half your money back!)

A/N: You should pay the guys at least.....

Lyn/Lin: Guys? You want money? nah.....I no rent them....I keep them all for myself....come out Sesshie... ::pulls out of jar:: Lets play!

A/N: *sniff* I want a Sess-chan...

Lyn/Lin: But you gots Inu! OOPS! Out of time....see ya later....::puts away Sess-chan and goes lookin for mommy....:: Sess? You gots good nose right? Help me find mama......

A/N: Why don't you just go to the real world and find her at your HOUSE?

Lyn/Lin: But then me no get the bishounen!!! Bye folks.....


	9. Mommy!

inu-gurl: My chapters work! ::celebrates:: yay! My chapters work, my chapters work! *does a whoo* And...the suggestions I gave you to read...it was....Koneko-chan and KIARA. heheh...*arm behind back* spelled it wrong last time...^^;;

Okay....*sniff* NEED more bishounen....Lyn hogged them all! I want Sesshomaru! But...at least I have Inu-chan ! And Kuno! Wait.....(Kuno: Come into my arms my love!) ::kicks Kuno in face:: No.....I'm SCARED of you....So...:: throws Kuno into tank of white sharks:: there. Amazing how a guy can swim when he's scared, huh?

::hours later:: Should I help him? ....nah...

And to the reviewer Animaniac Girl, Why? I don't want to make them kiss! ...yet... And sorry...to the reviewer who doesn't want cliffys...I'll stop those in the next chaps k? And to Riku-chan, why aren't you ever on??? O_O I'm only on AIM at 8:00 in **_CA_** time...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other characters from the anime or mangas....8[ Sad huh? 

Inu-Yasha: So I can go then! ::runs away:: 

Inu-gurl: (grabs Inu-Yasha) ooooooh no you don't. ::hugs:: I'll keep you forever! Or I might set you free.....maybe. 

(Lyn/Lin: Too bad! He's miiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeee!)

Chapter 9: Mommy!!!

"EEE!!!" Kagome screamed. "KAWAII!!!" she screamed happily as a little boy with a fox tail bounced up and down on her lap. (A/N: *wink, wink* ^_~) (Lyn/Lin: It was SHIPPO??!! God dammit...why not someone better and more.....hot.^_^) (A/N: I know...Kouga was supposed to be the one but...too predictable ya know? And...he IS kinda hot....*wink* ^__~ wait! grabs Kouga. hahaha! Since I have him...you get...*snicker* Hojo the hobo!) "Want s'more rice?" the little boy asked as he leaped off Kagome's lap and to the quite small sink. "No thanks. I'm full." Kagome replied politely. "Kay." the boy said with his face turned to the dishes. "I'll help." Kagome offered him nicely. "Thanks." the boy said to her. "Hmm....um...I've been wondering....Where are your parents? I haven't seen them around here at all..." Kagome said wondering. "Oh...They uh...died..." Shippou said quietly. He looked like he was going to cry, so Kagome quickly said, "Sorry I brought that up...It was just that you were alone in this place 'an all..." Shippou brightened up and said, "That's why you're here! I want you to be my mom!" "W-what...?" Kagome staggered. (Lyn/Lin: ^_^hahahha and I already have Kouga!! You can have Hojo......)(A/N: T_T)

"You don't like the idea?" Shippou said suddenly blushing. "Oh, I--I'm just not ready to be a mom..." Kagome said, still searching for words. "I thought you were! You were getting married to that prince anyways, so you were gonna be a mom soon too!" Shippou said, as if he was getting frustrated. (A/N: Ack! I have a small heart attack thing right now...T_T wah...! It's stinging my heart....*NOT love okay you weirdoes who are thinking that!* I go lie down for a moment...P_P) Kagome looked down and said, "I can't be your mom....I just can't....I want to be a mom to my OWN children....But....we can be friends....good friends...." Kagome was hoping this would work. 

"Hmm....A friend that won't kill or hurt me right? But visit me and stuff all the time?" Shippou said, looking up at Kagome . (A/N: Okay....Me is better....Me is relieved...8 ) now I write story for you!) "Yep." Kagome said as she nodded.

"Oh, and I should be getting back to the castle....I don't want anyone to worry about me..." "Aw....okay then... And I'm sorry I kidnapped you..." Shippou said sadly as he jumped up to grab Kagome's hand. "It's okay.." Kagome said as they left the VERY small hut.

^^;;+^^;;=^__________^

At the castle.....(Lyn/Lin: Yep, the castle......)

Sango was walking round in circles in the LARGE living room. "I wonder if Kagome is okay.." Sango said for the millionth time. "Probably died." Kikyo said as she played poker with Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha, who were there after searching for Kagome. They each betted 16,000 yen. Sango gave Kikyo a I'LL-SO-HURT-YOU-SO-SHUT-THE-HELL-UP face. Kikyo didn't look at Sango and said, "I win! Royal flush! Gimme all your yen!" She dropped her cards and there, like she said was a royal flush. Inu-Yasha and Miroku's jaws dropped. "She's GOT to be cheating..." Inu-Yasha said as he watched his money being taken away. "I knew I hated this game." Miroku said as he dropped his cards. (straight in clovers.) "I'm the to be husband of the winner, therefore, I get my money back." Sesshomaru said as he made a reach for his bet. "Hey!" Kikyo said as she grabbed the yen out of his hands. "Me won, you lose, so me keep, me no want share." "Feh." was all Sesshomaru said as he sat down angrily. (A/N: He bet the most money....20,000....he so baka!!) (Lyn/Lin: No......my poor Sess-sama....he's poor......) (A/N: nope. He gets alot of allowance dun worry.)

Dinner time was quiet and everyone didn't talk much. Even Kikyo was quiet. She was only quiet because Sess-chan didn't talk back to her. Everyone acted (except Kikyo) like Kagome was gone for days.

^^;;+^^;;=^__________^

Kagome and Shippou walked throughout the evening, mostly because people were looking for her and they didn't want to make an appearance, so they had to take the long way. Kagome sighed as she walked through the forest trail with Shippou, who for one, clung onto her--frightened of what lay ahead. Kagome looked at the sky. It was getting dark, and she knew that she would be scared. She TRIED to be brave, but...She was scared of the shadows that crept around her. She could sense someone's or something's presence creeping around her. It sent chills down her spine. "What's wrong?" Shippou asked, fright in his voice. "Nothing you need to worry about..." Kagome said, suddenly feeling more brave than she would've usually acted when she was scared. 

They walked further and the night grew colder and darker as Kagome and Shippou walked down the now gone trail. The presence of someone had grown much stronger. Even Shippou started hearing footsteps. (A/N: Don't worry. Not rape. That's just nasty. @_@) Kagome heard breathing and silent rustles as she continued walking. Shippou held Kagome's hand tighter, because he had heard it more clearly than when Kagome had. Kagome tried not to show that she was she was frightened. She tried to think of something else to get the thought of someone jumping her out of her mind. Suddenly, she started wondering about Shippou's tail. Why did he have one...? Kagome was about to ask Shippou why he had one, until she felt someone's breath across her neck. 

She turned around and saw a boy with a ponytail behind her. He had lots of wolf THINGS behind him. (A/N: Wolf THINGS okay? wolf THINGS!!!) He looked human but...for some reason Kagome felt like he wasn't. (A/N: Guess who it is!) "W-What do you want....?" Kagome asked the boy, trying not to show fear. "Your necklace." the boy said. "My...what?" Kagome suddenly felt confused. She had had this necklace ever since her dad had died. Her mother had once told her that it was special and that she was the one who was supposed to possess it. She never really understood what her mom had meant about it. And, after awhile, her mom stopped talking a word about it. Why did HE want it? (Lyn/Lin: Sigh....Kouga-kun.....^_^) (A/N: marry him! You have MY permission! ^__^ I get inu-chan though...!)

^^;;+^^;;=^________^

The night fell and pretty much everyone felt that Kagome was now dead. Kikyo started feeling a little bit sorry for Kagome. But...that ended quickly. She stopped thinking about Kagome and said to herself, "I should get her out of my mind. That girl is ruining everything remember?!" She mumbled a bit and fell asleep in bed soon after getting Kagome out of her mind. 

Inu-Yasha and the others had to help look for Kagome at night. Most of them were grumbling about this and how they didn't even volunteer for this. Sango was one of them too, but she didn't mind. She was worried about her friend and didn't want her to be hurt. She was one of the best warriors too--the best and only female. She brought along Kirara and her boomerang Hiraikotsu. (A/N: Oh yeah! I suggest you go to this! click that okay?--Hiraikotsu It's a good website! if that don't work, try http://www.hiraikotsu.cjb.net/ Go there! Not MY website okay? _After you review of course..^__^_) (Lyn/Lin: That link no work...I think that when it son ff.net...which it will be....you won't be able to see the link....)

They went to the village and to the not--so--dark--and--creepy--and--wahh--I--want--my--mommy! part of the forest. They gave up at dawn and went to bed, hoping to never needing to wake up again. They had to wake up themselves...(A/N: sad....T_T...) They got hungry just as soon as they fell into bed. Sango, however--was sleeping in bed. She never felt very hungry when she was tired. 

^^;;+^^;;=^________^

Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes. She didn't feel very scared anymore for some reason. She felt braver because they stood there doing nothing. Shippou however shook trembling as he hid behind Kagome's leg. The moonlight shifted to Kagome as she stared at Kouga, 'Why...why do you want this..?" Kagome asked. Her eyes sparkled in the light that started moving to the ground. She looked very pretty. "Hmm...." Kouga said as he changed the subject. "You're pretty cute, now that I see you more clearly!" Kagome blushed. "W-What're you talking about--" Kagome was cut off as Kouga scooped her off the floor and onto his back. "You'll be my woman." Kouga said proudly as he leaped off VERY high and Shippou was left down on the ground, watching her being carried off. "Let...Me...GO YOU BAKA!" Kagome yelled as she fought his grasp on her by hitting his head and back. "A strong one eh?" Kouga said as he and the wolfs behind him stopped and went into a cave.

He dropped her down on a bed with a large pillow for her to land on. He made a grab for the necklace. Kagome quickly jumped up and yelled, "Why do you want this anyway, huh?!" "Baka. It's the shikon-no-tama that's why!" He yelled back as he sat down. "A...shikon-no-tama...? I never heard of that thing..." "Man...you're more stupid than you look..." Kouga said scratching his head. "TELL ME.." Kagome said sternly . "Keh. You humans are so nosy." Kouga said. "Besides... I have no reason to tell YOU! A baka like you has no reason for a demo--" He stopped short. Kagome had...uh...borrowed Sango's TELL--ME--NOW--OR--I'LL--HURT--YOU--LOOK. "Eep." was all Kouga could say as he crept down onto the floor. 

: ( + *__*+T_T+^___^+^___~+:)= ^_____^ L.I.G.H.T. (Lives in gods hands today)

As morning grew nearer, Shippou walked farther out of the forest. He was cold, hungry and tired. with such small feet to run with, he was blistered. . He walked out further into the village, where--he hoped, the castle was. (A/N: He like Ryouga who have bad direction. ...but better! ~_~) (Lyn/Lin: But Ryoga is good....T_T) "Hmm..." Shippou thought as he walked to a REALLY big building. He walked closer to it until...*BOOM!* "Huh?!" Shippou said as a giant arm was in front of him. "You cannot go in. Only with written permission from the king or queen." A fat--as in strong--man said gruffly as he stared impatiently. "I-uh.." Shippou squeaked out--he was up to the man's knee! (A/N: An' that's really small! =/ ) The man stared down and looked at Shippou with his cold misty eyes. "Er...." Shippou said as he began to sweat and look over his shoulder. 

Shippou stood still, not even making one look at the man. "Keh." the man said as he finally took his eyes off Shippou. Another boy walked up to the man. (A/N: I loooooooove putting this guy in here!!!! ^__^) "Like, wassup dude?" Some dude said.(Lyn/Lin: Awww, I just love him!!!) (^^;; ^^;; ^^;; ^^;;) "Eh....fine thanks." the man gruffly said. "You, like, do this everyday, man? I mean, it's, like, some kind of messed up man." Some dude said, winking to Shippou. "What's with all your questions?!" the man said turning his body to Some dude. Some dude winked over to Shippou without the man knowing. Shippou finally got it and bowed in thanks. The man started yelling anime style . (A/N: wit da closed eye an everytin.) 

Shippou walked further and further through the halls, frightened that he might get lost here. He passed a couple of rooms that had busy working maids and kitchens, but besides the maids...no one was actually there. He went down the stairs and saw a girl. She looked so much like Kagome--but...why was she different...? 

He started to tiptoed through the space next to her. Of course. She was pretty tall so she couldn't see him unless she looked down. Right after he stepped on the carpet 7 feet away from her. "There's somebody here." Kikyo said to herself suddenly as she turned and faced Shippou.

^^;;-^^;;-^^;;

A/N: I just finished dinner and finished this chap too! Gomen nasai since it took so long minna-san...I recommend Kiara's and Konekogem's stories still! And lilfoxgirl no DUH!I also recommend Road Trip and the oh-so-sad-for-sess-chan Road Trip Around The U.S.A.

Sad for fluffy that one....in that one...you tend to get an obsession with the puff......~_^

Lyn/Lin: Nice......

that? it's a good luck charm! Click it and see! go on! I'm not lying...*crosses fingers* ^^;;


	10. lalalawat should I call it?

inu-gurl: Sorry 'bout the long wait.....A-heh-heh...... I sort of....get lazy and have no time... Well I want to hit 200 reviews soon plz!!!! Can you review for every chapter? If you did, thanks! And um......I forgot (T_T) Where I ended chapter nine with....I have to skip up ahead....T_T P_P 8( O_O )8 :( U_U ): AHHHHH!!!! Plz let me hit 200 reviews... Or over!! (Plz be that or over....)I'm changing my way of writing...AGAIN...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha and blah. I'm getting tired of saying this over and over again, aren't you......? @-@

Chapter 10: Lalala...what should I call it?

~*~*~*

(A/N: I hope this is good enough...If I'm too early or late in the story...T_T gomen nasai...)

Kagome had said that she was sleepy and had threatening faces sent to Kouga. 

(Of course...He didn't listen until Kagome picked up a knife....) 

But Kouga had watched her forever.....until he heard silent snores and her eyes were completely shut. (Lyn/Lin: Awww)

He grumbled but soon decided that Kagome was quite a woman. 

He left the room thinking that in his head.

As soon as the door had shut, Kagome had got up and opened the window. 

"Hey. You can't leave. Master Kouga said you can't." a once asleep wolf demon said. "And you woke me up..."

"Oh...Gomen ne....You won't tell him will you...?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Er....no." the wolf demon said. "He will get mad at ME anyways...."

"Oh! Arigato!" Kagome squealed quietly as she kissed him on the forehead-which was surprisingly soft and furry. (Lyn/Lin: Wow....)

"Bai!" Kagome said kindly as she left out the window. 

The wolf demon was left blushing furiously and soon fell asleep.

~*~*~*

(A/N: OMG!!!! I just remembered where I left off!!!! Damn it!!! Why right now...?! Damn...need to make RiCe for din....Shit I hate it....Right now only though...)

Shippo faced Kikyo and was scared.

'She's scary looking....' Shippo thought. (Lyn/Lin: YES!)

Kikyo's stern face turned into a grin and she squealed.

"EeEe!!! Kawai!!!" Kikyo squealed as she kneeled down to look at Shippo. (Lyn/Lin: WHA?!)

"Huh?" Shippo said as he was picked up.

"What's your name?" Kikyo said happily.

"Uh...Shippo...." Shippo said confused. 'Man...a face can REALLY change..'

"Well, hello Shippo. What are you doing here?" Kikyo said.

"Um...to say something to the King or Queen...." Shippo said. 

"So...Uh...It was nice talking and meeting you but....I gotta go now. See ya!" Shippou said as he got out of her grasp and ran away.

"Hey! Come back!" Kikyo said as she searched for him. (Lyn/Lin: YAY SHIPPO!)

~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha is in his room....Reading something....

"Hm....This book is stupid..." Inu-Yasha said as he threw the 167th book into a pile.

'What? I smell....a demon here...With Kagome's scent!?!?' Inu-Yasha thought as he walked out into the hall.

'Hm...I think I can transform here...Doesn't seem like anyone is here..' Shippou thought as he turned into Inu-Yasha with a tail.

Inu-Yasha stuck his nose in the air and went towards the SEEMS-TO-BE-EMPTY hallway.

He saw a maid, Kikyo, a Miroku groping someone, and Inu-Yasha. 

He continued walking until...

"What?!" Inu-Yasha said with dot eyes. 'Did I just see ME...?'

He ran over to where he had seen "him" 

"It's not so bad being tall like this...." Shippo said happily. He started (A/N: *snicker* ) skipping down the halls....(As Inu-Yasha! Someone! Quick! Draw a pic of that!) 

Sesshomaru stuck his head out of his door and said, "Shut up Baka! I'm trying to sle--wha?" 

Sesshomaru looked at the sight of Inu-Yasha skipping and humming down the aisle.

'He gets weirder every day...' Sesshomaru thought as he quickly shut the door and went to sleep with dreams of Inu-Yasha doing that in public. (Lyn/Lin: Awww, how kawaii!)

"Damn it! Shit, where'd he go?!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he searched for the other him.

"I'm not allowed to get any beauty sleep am I?!" Sesshomaru yelled as he slammed his door open to curse at Inu-Yasha. (Lyn/Lin: Let Sess-sama sleep!)

"Aw...Damn...Why aren't you skipping anymore you gaylord?!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"What?! I wouldn't do that if you paid me!" Inu-Yasha said angrily. 

'Wait...actually I would... whatever...Huh? that's probably the one I saw!' Inu-Yasha thought.

"Thanks you bastard! By the way, you know your hair isn't very neat anymore..." Inu-Yasha said as he snickered.

"Oh, no!!!! My hair!!! NOO!!!!" Sesshomaru said as he fainted into bed. (Lyn/Lin: His hair!)

'I'm gonna find out who that was...' Inu-Yasha thought running in the halls.

~*~*~*

"Hm....That's the castle...." Kagome said to herself as she looked at a large castle.

"It's just a little bit further..." 

She walked on. 

(the castle looked like it was very close, and it was...but there was a lake...right by it...)

Kagome stopped at the sight of the water.

"No...." Kagome said sighing. "I have to swim?!?!" 

Right then, there was a man with a boat on the dock.

'YES!' Kagome thought happily as she walked over to him.

"Um...Excuse me sir...Can I have a ride...?" Kagome asked as kindly as she was able to.

"Oh...Of course you can...." the man said with a tone almost like Miroku...

"Arigato arigato arigato!!!!" Kagome said as she jumped up and down.

"....But on one condition..." the man said as he started removing the large cone hat off his head. 

Kagome stopped jumping.

"What? I don't have money gomen...but...I have--wak!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she saw his face. 

"Gah! Wha-What are you?!"

"Hehe...I am Manten..." he said as he grinned evilly at her. 

"I would like your necklace please.." 

"What is WITH you people and my necklace huh~?!" Kagome yelled as she ran onto the boat and untied the rope.

But....he leaped, like no human could, onto it when it was 12 feet away from dock.

"Oh, no..." Kagome said as she backed up onto the edge.

A/N: That's the end!!!! I loooooooooooooooove cliffhangers! Only writing them though!!!! C ya! Bring me up to 200 and over reviews if you want the continuing! So mean I know....

(Lyn/Lin: T_T I'm the editor and I have no clue what's going on here...)


	11. When the Demon's there

inu-gurl: HO-kay....I didn't expect you guys to be taking it so seriously about the 200 reviews...When I said I wanted to get 200 reviews...I actually meant NEAR that....geez inu-baby.... take it so seriously!!! -_- And....no. Manten is not ALWAYS with Hiten. This chap is longer! enjoy! Can I get 15-30 reviews on this? It's okay if it's just 10. Right now when I'm writing this it's Friday the 13th...Usually I LIKE it 'cause it gives me good luck....(got a free cookie coupon and winners circles.) BUT.....

*flash back to afternoon* 

In gym....

teacher: Okay everyone! Separate! Girls over there and boys over there!

everyone walks to their place...

Me: Hey aren't you a boy?

girl: *turns around* I'm a girl.

Me: 'My god...damn, let me fall through a hole...ANY hole!' Oh...I didn't see your face...I don't want to offend you or anything...sorry...please forgive me

girl: .....(walks away.)

girl 2: (A/N: Which I haaaaate cause she's a showoff who wears so much makeup she will choke on someday) Hey. Are you retarded or what?

Me: 'Gak....Man I hope she chokes on that makeup soon.' No. Are you?

Later...

friend: Why'd you call her a boy?

Me: HEY! I didn't see her earrings OR hear how she talks.. OR even see her face!

In back...

girl 2: *whispers over to friends* (A/N: I have good ears...) Remember to ignore her okay?

Me: 'Feh. Like I'd wanna be near those makeup choking freaks anyway.' 

*out of flash* kiiiiiiiiiill girl 2 and her friends.....DIE!!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha....but! I do own some dude and the Inu-Yasha minis! *glomps IY minis and puts some dude in jar* And.....I also own this copy of the tetsusaiga! Swings it at girl 2 and her friends. *sigh* All in my head though....

Lyn/Lin: Uh-huh....^^;; You're weird....

Chapter 11: If the demon's there

Kagome nears over to the edge of the boat--which of course is splintery and sharp. 

Her skin slides across the wood like a knife and paper.

She winced. (Lyn/Lin: EEEEE!!!)

"Hehe......" Manten said as if this was a comedy on television. 

"Why don't you just hand that jewel over here and you can get your ride without any more cuts?" 

"NO~!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up on a thick pole thingy--which she almost fell off as she quickly jumped on Manten's head. 

(A/N: Sugoi...^^;;) 

"Hey!" Manten yelled as he tried to get Kagome down from there. 

"Precious hair lives on that head!" 

(Lyn/Lin: I know! Shame on you Kagome!)

(A/N: Yep....three strands are soooooooo precious if you're close to bald.)

Amazingly...He did not catch her. Or even REACH her.

"You're...so...mean...." Manten said as he jumped up and down s'more.

It appears that his head was big and his arms were short and stubby.

(A/N: Manten is KAWAII!!! When he didn't die that is. And in book 4...the heart eating was WAY too gross... I held my neck 4EVER 'cause I was gonna throw up... Apparently, I know what a heart smells like due to school health things... T________T)

(Lyn/Lin: Gross, Gross, Gross!)

"Yea....So what?" Kagome said as she smirked at him jumping up and down.

It was like watching a sumo wrestler do cartwheels.

(A/N: If you're a sumo guy/girl GOMEN NASAI!!!!!)

The boat reached nearer to the castle as Kagome started dawdling from his head. 

"Will...You....stop....MOVING~?!" Kagome almost shrieked as she lost her balance and almost fell off.

"No I won't!" Manten said as he jumped more.

"Get off my head!"

"No!"

"Get OFF _GIRL_~!"

"No I won't fat _DUDE_~!"

Manten ended it with a large swing of his head; which he probably shouldn't have done...

"Eeek!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed whatever she could before falling on her bottom.

*pLuCk* *pLuCk*

(Lyn/Lin: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!)

"Yah!" Kagome said as she fell on the ground.

"Ow....."

"N-NOO~!!!!" Manten yelled in horror as he glared at Kagome as if she had a death wish.

"H-Huh....?" Kagome said as she looked up at him.

~*~*~*~

'YES!!!! I'm getting closer to this guy....His scent is right....HERE.' Inu-Yasha thought as he walked towards a corner with Inu-Yasha sitting there, eating crackers...

His back was turned on him.

"Hey you..." Inu-Yasha said with a pissed face. 

__

(Also disgraced to see a HIM eating CRACKERS...)

(Lyn/Lin: CWACKERS!)

"Huh?" Shippou said as he turned to see a pissed face.

"You.....Who the hell are you and why the fuck do you look like me?!" Inu-Yasha said as a couple of ears popped up on Inu-Yasha's head.

__

He had dog ears on his head and he even had fangs and claws...

"Wha-?" Shippou said as he poofed into the kitsune he was.

"So......" Inu-Yasha started.

"A young badger demon here to annoy us all huh?" 

"I'm a FOX DEMON!" Shippou said as whacked Inu-Yasha on the head.

*pow*

"Don't touch me." Inu-Yasha said with a vein mark on his fist.

"Owowowowowowow....." Shippou said as he rubbed his head.

(Lyn/Lin: You deserve it Shippo....)

"You deserved it." Inu-Yasha said. 

"What a worthless demon you are." Inu-Yasha said, boasting.

"Hey...At least I'm a FULL demon unlike you." Shippou said.

"Nani?!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily.

~*~*~*~(Lyn/Lin: What's with putting this thing here?.......)

"I'm just as full a demon as YOU are!"

"No you're not." Shippou said. 

"You may have the strength of a demon and maybe even the looks but you're a hanyou." 

"I can smell the human in you."

Inu-Yasha was not pleased by this.

"Why you--" Inu-Yasha said with fangs baring out. 

(SORT of showing out...not a lot like a tarantula)

(Lyn/Lin: LOL)

Shippou jumps up to the window and transforms into the big pink balloon thingy.

"I have no time to fight with you." Shippou said seriously.

"I have to rescue Kagome from that wolf demon. And since none of YOU are going to help me, I'll do it myself." 

~*~*~*~

'K-Kagome...?!' Inu-Yasha thought shocked. "Hey kid, come back!" 

But right after Shippou had said "I'll do it myself " he floated towards the forest. 

"Chikuso......" Inu-Yasha said as leaped up onto the windowsill.

"I'll have to fly...and quick too..." Inu-Yasha said to himself as he jumped down.

But right at that moment.....

__

someone was watching him..... 

It was Kikyo.

"Wha?! Inu-Yasha!!! Be careful!!!!" Kikyo yelled worried. 

'Is trying to commit suicide?!' Kikyo thought as she ran up to him.

She looked down.

__

He was gone....

'Where did he go?!' Kikyo thought as she kept looking down for a sign of him.

~*~*~*~

Kagome was on the floor wondering what he was yelling about.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously as if she had forgotten that he could kill her.

"You...bitch...how DARE you take away my hair...Now I'll have to kill you and take that jewel of yours." Manten said.

The look of murder was in his red eyes. 

"Er..." Kagome said as she started to stand up.

'Ow kuso!' Kagome thought. 

It seems that her knee was bruised...ALOT

"Hey Manten. Isn't that a WIG over there?" Kagome said quickly.

(Lyn/Lin: A WIG!!!! Give it to me! I have to give it to Manten!!)

"Nani????? Where? Where is it?!" Manten said happily as he turned to see nothing.

(A/N: A wig....Hm...In THIS era??? Well....Cut of some of your brother Hiten's hair and pluck it into your head Manten.)

"Hey girl, there's no hair here..." Manten said as he turned around to see Kagome laughing.

"Why you..."

"Oops." Kagome said surprised.

"My bad. There's no wig. Oh well...."

Manten started looking at her more closely.

"You're....truly a beautiful maiden...." Manten said.

"Huh?" Kagome said. 

'Why do guys always check ME out~?!' Kagome thought angrily.

(A/N: Yea! Manten, go check out someone that looks like YOU!)

The boat hit the dock by the castle and Kagome nearly fell off.

"Come here..." Manten said as he tried to grab her.

"Yaaaaaah!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped onto the dock.

"NO!!!!" Kagome yelled to herself as she looked up at the trees. 

"Not ANOTHER forest!!!" 

Manten started getting out of the boat.

Kagome sighed and went into forest.

~*~*~*~

Inu-Yasha ran/flew/leaped/jumped/whatEVER! through the forest.

He thought he was going to find Shippou--when really he was going to meet up with Kagome.

"A-HA!" Inu-Yasha said as he found Shippou. 

"Wha-Why'd you follow me for?!" Shippou yelled.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha smelt a scent VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY familiar.

__

.......It was Kagome...

He flew over quickly to where her scent was--TOTALLY ignoring Shippou.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he saw a fat dude behind her.

"Inu-Yasha...." Kagome said.

"...What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hehe....Come here girl!" Manten yelled as he grabbed her.

(Lyn/Lin: I wanna see HITEN!!!!!)

A/N: 15-30 reviews please! Even 10 is okay but I want more than that!


	12. two broken arms and a baka hanyou

inu-gurl: I am SO sorry for not updating this~! I have school, homework, my mom not letting me go on the comp and sooooooooo much more. Oh yea! I have a new story! PLEASE check it out! 

I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but it's okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha .... But neither do you! HAHAhaha...that doesn't exactly make sense...

Chapter12: Two broken arms and an baka Hanyou.

"What are you squawking about?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he started to forget about that bald guy who was supposed to be killing Kagome-wait-TAKING Kagome.

"I'm here to help you!"

"YOU?" 

"Yes ME."

"Really now?" 

"Shut up. I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

"H-Huh?"

"Stand back." 

Inu-Yasha shielded out his tetsusaiga and aimed it at Manten.

Then Kagome noticed something very peculiar about Inu-Yasha....He had ears...

'WHAT? How does-wha-claws? fangs? Okay, I'm gonna kill the maker of this joke...' Kagome 

thought as she started getting pissed at this. 

(Lyn/Lin: That's YOU! ahahahhah too bad Inu-Gurl!)

(A/N: lalalala! *covers ears* I don't HEAR you! +_+)

Inu-Yasha jumped up and slashed the tetsusaiga at Manten and Manten jumped away.

~*~*~*

Sesshomaru woke up; for-his sleep was over, only because he was disturbed by an insult about his hair...

Sesshomaru was up and outside.

(In his demon form-well...as demon as he can go without the big dog form)

He stuck his nose up into the air and went towards where he had smelt Inu-Yasha.

But he had smelt something very familiar there too...

~*~*~*

Kouga was up and yelling at his wolf demon. 

(Not HIS but...you know.)

He had probably smelt Kagome's scent on the wolf's fur.

"How could you let her get away! You baka! Chikuso! I should've killed you when I had first seen you! KUSO..." Kouga yelled.

But then...

...He smelled a familiar scent. 

One that was gentle and sweet.

Kagome.

He leaped up (Or probably flew) towards the lake-which he flew over as well. 

He soon saw Kagome...

But she wasn't alone...

~*~*~*

'Who the hell-?' Kouga thought as he landed on the shoreline.

(Lyn/Lin: Sesshy!!!)

(A/N: yea, yea...Since I'm wrote it I'm not surprised...)

Sesshomaru was there and he was looking at Kouga, his brother, and Manten.

Inu-Yasha was looking confused at Sesshomaru.

'What the fuck is he here for???' Inu-Yasha thought.

~*~*~*

On the other side of the lake...there was ANOTHER demon..

(A/N: Ya know...Gomen nasai for speeding into different life zones but I NEED to... I have to!)

He had LONG hair braided up.

He carried a staff that looked like a lightning bolt and he pretty much looked human. 

Except...

(Lyn/Lin: MANTEN!!!!^_^)

(A/N: Manten...?! Did I write that? huh? huh? hey! 0.0 i didn't write MANTEN! I wrote...sumone else..)

.....He had red eyes, fangs, creepy circle flying thingies on his feet and...well...he's not human!

He flew over to where he had sensed his brother.......and the shikon jewel.

~*~*~*

"Kagome! I'll save you from these bastards!" Kouga yelled as he bared his teeth out towards Manten.

"You know him?!" Inu-Yasha asked angrily to Kagome.

"Er....Yes?" Kagome squeaked with a innocent smile.

He glared at her and turned back to face Manten.

Sesshomaru stared at everyone there. 

A wolf demon...his brother in his baka form...him in his idiotic-not-full-demon-form and...who's that guy?!

(A/N: Oh yea...I think I'm going crazy....I highlighted my Barbie's HAIR...Actually....it was fun! 

Must do more! ::runs to old Barbie cases::)

(Lyn/Lin:AHAHHAHHA! BARBIES!! I helped! Now it looks hella pink!)

(A/N: yea...but it's PURPLE now because of you! ...and I put glue on it...hehe....-_-)

A human looking demon landed on the shore of the lake-a smirk on his face.

He had a grin on his face and he was looking directly at Kagome.

Inu-Yasha saw this and burnt in anger. 

He thought he was checking Kagome out....

(A/N: hahaha! Like they actually look at HER! Shikon jewel is pretty....not that...er Kagome isn't..)

He didn't know what he was getting into but he attacked the new demon anyways.

Manten was still standing there and then he remembered KAGOME..

He looked at her and ran towards her.

He grabbed her and she struggled in vain to free herself.

(A/N: OH boy...I didn't know why I wrote that...oh well! Back to Barbie's! ^^;;)

Sesshomaru saw this and instantly went up to fight Manten.

Manten opened his BIG mouth and let out a burst of flames.

Sesshomaru jumped up to attack him but he had disappeared.

(A/N: WOO! I made Manten quick huh? )

Inu-Yasha responded to this by...-you know he saw this right?- 

...head butting this demon and kicking him in the...well....one of ThO§E down there.

(A/N: I f you watch television you'll know how the reaction of the guy who got kicked in the ass.)

He fell across some rocks and burst into flames. Lightning bolts flew out of the staff and he flew up into the air.

"You will....PAY for that...Remember this you fuckass...you will be dead on the day we meet again." the demon said.

"Heh." Inu-Yasha smirked as he looked up at the sky where he was.

"Why don't you keep on fighting huh? Too chicken, or are you gonna keep using words to fight?"

"Keh. That girl my brother possesses has the shikon jewel! What do you think I'm gonna do with the girl afterwards huh?" the demon smirked.

"You-"

"Yes. My brother Manten will cut off her head for HIS uses and I, Hiten, will burn down her body to a crisp. Ah, what a feast this will be!" Hiten said as he flew away.

"You BASTARD! Come back here and fight dammit!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he thought of what would happen to Kagome.

"Kagome...." Kouga said to himself as he leaped off to find her. 

(Lyn/Lin: I'm Kouga: Kagome...-ahahhahahahhahahh!)

(A/N: what're YOU laughing about?! I tried to make stuff SAD but I don't know how! T_T **_I _**can be sad!)

He was so close.

But why...why couldn't he just save her at the beginning?

He started to think....did he love her after all?

(A/N: The end! hahahaha! nah. just kidding! And yes I will end it with a cliffhanger for you! I know that I have too many but I can't help it~! the next won't be a cliffy!)

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up on a wooden bed.

"Nhuh?" Kagome thought as she got up.

"Where the hell-" Kagome stopped talking to herself.

'They're SLEEPING?' Kagome thought as she tiptoed towards the door and ran.

'Oh, I just love it when people who kidnap me sleep!' 

(Lyn/Lin: Yea...right.....)

(A/N: ^^;;)

She got to the lake again.

*sweatdrop* 

"Nooo...." Kagome said as she looked at the wide lake again and anime style sobbed.

She saw a VERY small sight of Inu-Yasha on the other side but she wasn't sure if it was really him.

She shivered. 

? 

"Why did I feel so...cold?" Kagome said to herself as she looked up at the bright sun.

A gust of wind blew by against Kagome's back and she turned around.

A giant bird...about six feet four...with four eyes and human HEADS plunged into it's back was right in back of her....

(Lyn/Lin: .........ewww......but I don't understand that........)

(A/N: Hm...I made up this demon....four eyes on face...TALL...and heads of people on it's back. in a very accurate order of course.)

::pause and silence::

"Er...." Kagome said as she looked up at it's face.

"AH?" 

more pause

Kagome patted it's feathers.

"Are you fake or something?" Kagome asked it as it shook it's head.

It stared at her jewel...

"Uh...It's MINE....You can't have it okay?" Kagome said as she held onto it tightly.

It lowered itself and opened it's mouth.

(Lyn/Lin: EAT KAGOME?! cool......)

(A/N: Why do you give me this idea NOW?! humph...)

'Hm...Maybe...it's friendly...' Kagome thought as she looked at it.

A light came out of it's mouth. A very hot and bright flash of fire...

"Never mind!" Kagome yelled as she ran for her life.

"Leave me alone~!" Kagome yelled.

It flew over her and was in front of her.

"Uh?" 

It put one leg up and stepped on Kagome's arm.

"Owowowowowowowowow....!"

"That's not very nice!" Kagome yelled.

"Eh...he doesn't care...you will be just like us girl...hehe..." said the heads on the back said.

'They...talked...' Kagome thought.

As she got up pain struck her arm.

'It's numb....' Kagome thought as she held her arm.

(A/N: Oh well Kagome! I wrote it that way and I'll keep it that way!)

Kagome looks up. "Huh?"

"Ack....I said it out loud...T_T not again...!" 

"Hey! You're that person who was in chapter 4 or something!"

"I'm leaving...this is so irritating..."

"Hey come back!"

"Ja!"

"At least get me a boat~!"

Opens portal to my world

"Fine. ja ne!"

leaves

A boat pops out on the lake.

(A/N: Hey, no thank you?! =_=)

Kagome got into the boat and sailed away...

(A/N: -.- I think I sped this up too much....wait....the demon you baka! *smacks head*)

"Did I forget something....?" Kagome thought as she touched her arm...the on that got cut by 

wood and broke.

The sudden chill flew over her again. 

She looked up.

...It was the demon again..

It flew over low and swooped onto the boat.

-_-

the floor cracked little by little.

(A/N: no~! If I need to get another boat for you it's your HEAD!)

"Leave me ALONE!" Kagome shrieked as she put her hands out at it.

(Lyn/Lin: I know!! GO AWAY!!)

(A/N: Sheesh you're weird....oh well! I wanna join! GO AWAY! I'm a psycho now! ^^)

*boooooooom/splat/ewwwww*

The demon's guts splashed over Kagome's lap.

(A/N: Is there a word of "spatted"?)

"Ew...." Kagome said silently as she wiped off gunk that looked like snot...

It was still alive....But Kagome didn't know..

It opened it's mouth again and bit hard on Kagome's other arm.

"Ah-" Kagome said as she looked into the four red eyes.

Her arm wasn't broken this time....but it hurt like hell..

"EeEe!!!" Kagome yelled as she fell to the ground and covered her bleeding like crazy arm.

The boat cracked more...

And Kagome fell in the water.

"Eh....?!" Kagome yelled as she gurgled through the water.

With both arms injured she had almost nothing else to think...

'Is this....the end of me...?' Kagome thought as she fell deeper into the water.

~*~*~*~*~

From 24 feet away...Inu-Yasha watched a boat fall into the water. 

"Heh...unlucky humans..." Inu-Yasha said aloud.

'Now I have to find Kagome.' Inu-Yasha thought as he flew over the water slowly.

~*~*~*~*~

'...Inu-Yasha...' Kagome thought as her eyelids drooped more under water...breath slowing down.

She had lost hope to live...it all seemed so ...hopeless....

She opened her eyes some more.

She saw Inu-Yasha!

'Inu-Yasha! I'm here dammit! Inu-Yasha~!'

She was losing her breath...she kicked her legs to get up. It helped until she lost her strength.

'Well. I lived a good life. Bye Inu-Yasha...' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"Eh?" Inu-Yasha said as he smelt a scent.....it was Kagome.

He turned around.

"Feh. She's not here. I must be going crazy." Inu-Yasha said to himself as he looked around the lands.

But....he stayed there. 

He wasn't sure if Kagome WASN'T there...

A/N: Aw....how sad....sorry person who hates cliffys! I give you permission to burn then if you want! I want to hit 200 soon please! Laura-chan! Review mooooore? Animaniac girl? yes some dude is cool. Review!!!!! My new story too! When love goes by.

Lyn/Lin: OMG!!!

I"M THE EDITOR AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS HAPPENING NEXT!!!!!

REVIEW TO MAKE HER WRITE MORE!!!!!


	13. real CHAP UP

inugurl: ^^ I guess that I got an idea huh? That didn't take very long...And don't worry! I won't make Kagome die! oh yea..what you saw..forget EVERYTHING..

...Lyn? hello?! Lyn!? -_- she's dead am I right? 

(Lyn/Lin:..........)

short chap but oh well.

And to the readers who just start reading my fic at chapters 1-12 and review at only chapter 12...0-0 Please review for every chapter! I worked hard on those chapters and I hope that you could learn to appreciate them by reviewing! 

...wow I sounded so grown up....*-*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...-_- what's the point of saying this?

Chapter 14: Lil IY gets a kiss.

'Kagome...dammit where are you?!' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. 

'...' Kagome thought as she was still alive underwater...somehow...

'I don't get this....' Kagome thought angrily.

'How come when I EXPECT to die...I don't die huh?!'

*gurgle*

'Never mind...' Kagome thought as the little air left in her was used up.

'Well...at least I'll meet my dad again when I'm dead...' Kagome thought sadly.

As she closed her eyes she imagined her dad in a bunch of clouds but she wasn't there. 

She could see him so that HAD to mean she was there.

She reached out to grab his hand.

No luck.

Kagome sniffed. As she ran further and further to meet him she was always in the same place. Her father still stood there with open arms and a smiling face. 

(Lyn/Lin: Sniff?! I thought she was underwater.....*gurgle*)

(I have scuba equipment! YOU don't! You're in the story right now! hah! ...she's dreaming baka..)

"Dad!" Kagome yelled.

He just smiled.

She kept running and when she finally met with him, he turned to water.

Nothing was left and when she turned around she saw nothing still.

It was quiet.

Everywhere was white but nobody stood on the ground but her.

Tears fell.

'Idiot. Why the hell am I to cry about for huh?!' Kagome yelled at herself in her mind.

Then she sensed something.

Something...demonic?

She turned to face it.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said slowly.

She woke up.

Bubbles flew from her mouth and she tried to scream underwater or SOMETHING but she had no strength left and her last bit of air had escaped.

(A/N: thanks Animaniac Girl! I like the bubble idea! It worked thanks! ^^)

Inu-Yasha saw bubbles pop above the water.

He jumped into the water and saw Kagome.

She had half fainted but almost instantly grabbed onto him.

She hugged his back tightly as he swam up.

"Are you alright?!" Inu-Yasha yelled worried.

"I'm..." Kagome said as she spat out water. 

"..fine.." 

'Jeez not even a thank you huh?!' Inu-Yasha thought grumpily.

(Lyn/Lin: Right! RUDE KAGOME..........sheesh...)

Kagome held onto Inu-Yasha's back tighter as he leaped around.

She didn't seem to care if he was nearly flying over the water right now.

'Oh well...At least she's here with me right now...' Inu-Yasha thought as he jumped a bit higher.

Kagome fell asleep.

(Lyn/Lin: O_O...sleep....after you were about to die...you SLEEP?!)

(Eh....I can't sleep...Even when I'm tired....only after I wake up..)

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up in the palace bed and winced as she sat up.

(A/N: You know! When you get up you use your ARMS...well Kagome's is broken 

REMEMBER? And I seem to have forgotten something from another chapter...It was really important....)

"She's awake!" Sango yelled loudly as she went to tend to Kagome.

Everyone came running in.

"What?" Kagome said shyly as she sat up.

"You're okay!" Shippou yelled as he hugged Kagome around the ribs.

"What's that?" Haruka said with interest.

(Lyn/Lin: Interest....icic...)

"Oh. this is Shippou. He was the one who kidnapped me but he didn't hurt me. he just wanted me to er-be his mom..." Kagome explained.

While Kagome was explaining everything Inu-Yasha was outside the door in his hanyou form.

(A/N: For them okay? Inu-Yasha can't go looking like a human for now until the new moon. And ONLY the new moon now. I'll explain this in the chapter or another one.)

After explaining everything Kagome said that she was sleepy and they were all ordered to leave.

Inu-Yasha was going to leave the hall near Kagome when....

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inu-Yasha said as he went inside.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Sure..." Inu-Yasha said.

(A/N: I just remembered! the boat~! -_- KAGOME....)

(Lyn/Lin: Idiot...)

(THE BOAT... T-T)

~*~*~*~*~

"Um...I didn't thank you yet and I want to now.." Kagome said with a smile.

"Eh...I didn't do anything that much so you don't need to-" Inu-Yasha was cut off.

*smack*

Kagome gave him a small kiss on the lips.

(A/N: Here you go you ppl who wanted to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome kiss!) 

(Lyn/Lin: EEEKK!!! SO SOON?!)

(^_____^ ...AH!!! freaky smile!!! ::faint:: 'Man I'm crazy..')

"Wha-?" Inu-Yasha said as he blushed furiously.

"What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha said with a pink face.

"I thanked you." Kagome said, turning a bit red herself.

::silence and more silence::

(Lyn/Lin: AAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH)

"...Kagome what was that supposed to mean-" Inu-Yasha stopped short.

Light snoring from Kagome.

*sweatdrop*

Inu-Yasha was a little disappointed but at least he got a kissy!!!!

^^

(Lyn/Lin: O________O omg.....AHAHAHHAHAHAH MUAHAHHAH BUAHAHAHHAH)

When Inu-Yasha left the room and closed the door, Kagome peeked from under the covers.

'Thanks Inu-Yasha...'

'Kagome...?' Sesshomaru thought as he looked through a peephole.

A/N: Ta-da~! 

I no make cliffy!

..sorta.. 

See????? 

I no make you wait! Please review! 

I wanna reach higher than 250 now! pretty please? ~.~ it's my GOAL not real don't worry.

I hope you do cause I neeeeeed reviews!!! 

....Lyn???? If you no talk I swear I'll...

(Lyn/Lin:...........^_^)

(freaky smile!!! AH!!! ::faints and falls to cement ground:: 'bad way to faint...')

so???? I have all this room....

I'll just leave it blank but PLEASE look at these stories! 

mine: A taste of the future, Iono...can't think, and...hm...just read what you can! 

kiara: eh...just take a look and see if you like them.


	14. eheheheh

inugurl: Here ya go! ^^

Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood for a disclaimer so I'll go on strike. 

::holds sign saying reviews only! Disclaimers go!::

Chapter 15: You just ruined the dramatic action!

Everyone was sitting at the table silently for breakfast until Inu-Yasha's dad popped up and said something that woke Kagome from her daydreaming.

"Today you will all wed!" Inu-Yasha's dad said.

"WHAT?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha yelled.

When they yelled they got up and slammed their hands on the table.

...But...

They sit in front of each other so....

::bump::

::fall::

::fall::

"OW!!!! Hey you did that on PURPOSE!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"No I didn't! YOU did, you baka!" Kagome yelled.

(A/N: Did I just break up all dramatic action...? -_-)

(Lyn/Lin: Yes....yes you did...)

They argued and Kikyo stopped them by throwing some hot tea on them.

"Will you just shut up! You got rid of all the dramatic action!" Kikyo yelled.

::sizzle::

"Tea...is HOT..." Inu-Yasha and Kagome said as flames popped up behind them.

Kikyo, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha start yelling as the mom and dad and Sesshomaru sit quietly.

::throws cold water over them::

(A/N: It's early morning...wow...cold water...)

"Will you all shut up?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

(Lyn/Lin: Go Sesshy!!)

"THAT....WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE..." Kikyo, Kagome and Inu-Yasha said.

So Kikyo, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshomaru continued to yell.

(A/N: -_-;;)

::throws metal forks and spoons on heads::

"You four! Stop fighting already!" The mother and father yelled.

"Mom....Dad...." Inu-Yasha yelled with a bump on his head.

(A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! ::puts band-aid on Inu-Yasha::)

"Haruka..." Kikyo said with a bump on her head. "And...what's your name?"

"My name is Inu-Taisho." 

"Oh. Thanks! wait...." Kikyo said.

"Inu-Taisho...." Kikyo said as angrily as she could.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't say anything but showed a O-o face.

So everyone yelled and argued about who knows what...

Sango and Miroku went in and saw the mess of platters of food spilled on the ground...they also saw all the water...

"I have to clean all this..." Sango gaped as she turned to flames.

"I don't really need to d anything!" Miroku said cheerfully--he's the horse guy and cleaner for SOME stuffs.

"Oh, no....if I'M cleaning YOU'RE cleaning as well!" Sango said as she grabbed his collar and choked him.

They suddenly joined the little fight...

~*~*Meanwhile*~*~

Our little IY minis are floating on a cloud, eating a donut, and watching all this.

(Lyn/Lin: OOOH!! Minis.....)

"Shouldn't we help him?" Angel IY asked.

"Nah. He can handle this himself ya'know." Devil IY said. "Besides! Since when do you get free food huh?" Devil IY said as he caught flying tea in a cup and some flying hot cakes.

No one noticed until....

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Devil IY said as he threw some mashed hot cake at them. 

"You need more fighting and yelling!" Devil IY shouted in dismay.

"Shouldn't we be encouraging them to STOP fighting?" Angel IY asked.

"Oh SHUT UP! You're a hanyou angel....is that even possible you idiot?!" Devil IY said.

"Hey...." Kikyo said.

"Aren't they...." Sango said.

"The little doll things!" Kagome squealed happily followed by Sango and Kikyo.

"I hate those things...." Miroku said. "They get all the luck..." 

"I thought they were gone for GOOD..." Sesshomaru said with the same tone and facial expression.

"....." Inu-Yasha said nothing.

~*~*52 min. (s) later*~*~

"EEEE!" Kikyo squealed as she fed them little scraps of food.

"Arigatou." Devil and Angel IY said as they chewed and swallowed.

(Lyn/Lin: CUTIES!!!!!)

Kagome was happy and squealing as well but she just remembered something...

"Hey! Wasn't Inu-Taisho talking about us getting married today?!" Kagome said out loud as Kikyo and the IY minis looked up.

Even though Kagome is practically YELLING this out loud...Everyone besides the IY minis, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango are sleeping from boredom.

'I'm not...actually getting married today am I...?' Kagome thought.

'Feh.' Inu-Yasha thought in his head--he's half awake.

'Marriage...I hate it.' Inu-Yasha thought.

(Lyn/Lin: ........::points to the words........:: anyone notice that...?)

to be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

IMPORTANT

A/N: I just WANTED to make him say that! This story is ending in about two or more chapters! Wait! about 5 for the IY/KAG couple ending and you'll have to wait a bit longer for the SESS/KAG ending! The alternate endings start on THIS chapter! So by that I mean that the IY and Kag ending will start on this chapter and Sess/Kag will be later on! Ergh...if you are still confused IM me at mokona12345.

**__**

REVIEW!!!!! EVEN IF YOU ARE A SESS/KAG FAN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Lyn/Lin: I AM CONFUSED. So, the chapter after this one is inu/kag then sess/kag....? yup...)


	15. MARRIAGE!

inugurl: well I can only say this! Sess/Kag lovers review anyway! If I don't get enough reviews I WILL NOT have the will to write up the Sess/Kag endings that I know a lot of you love! 

Same for you Inu/Kag lovers! Can you read all my chapters and still review once for everyone? 

T-T I know this is a lot to ask for but please? Even if you read it already review!--unless you have already reviewed once for each chapter.

And sorry Sess/Kag lovers! I DID count up the reviews that said Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag reviews and Inu/Kag won first. Don't worry. You'll get your chapters soon.

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it okay...?! I have a stomachache and am very uncomfortable....

Chapter 16: MARRIAGE?!

It turns from morning to afternoon and everyone is awake with a deathly silence.

But the deathly silence is broken by Inu-Taisho-(A/N: heh. thanks for the name Reviewers.)-

saying, "TODAY won't last forever you know. You all have to get married TODAY." 

Inu-Yasha looked up and snorted.

Kagome stood speechless.

Kikyo thought about what she would wear-pink, peach, or white kimono....

(Lyn/Lin: PINK?! On KIKYO?! No way…..)

Sesshomaru was thinking about how to style his "puff", either PUFFED or sprayed more pink.

Before Haruka and Inu-Taisho left...

"W-Wait!" Kagome said as she walked over to them.

"Can we get married....um....like...." Kagome started.

"In the next millennium." Kouga said as he appeared through the window.

"Kagome, you never said that you were ENGAGED to this bastard!!!" Kouga said as he faced Inu-Yasha with a hand on Kagome's shoulder....

...pushing her towards his chest...

(Lyn/Lin: lalalalala…….So so happy! Bishounen in the air~!)

(A/N: I sense jealousy in the air...wait....::puts on old 60's songs:: love is in the air~! lalala love is in the air~!)

Inu-Yasha growled and yelled.

"Don't you touch her shoulder!!!!!" he said as he threw an attack from his claws.

...which they FINALLY noticed.

"A~A~A~H.... C-Claws.....?!" Kikyo said as she backed away into Sesshomaru.

And noticed he had a PUFF that was his tail...

"Eh....?!" Kikyo said as she backed into KOUGA who had fangs and piercing blue eyes...

then backed into Kagome who she just yelped at.

"Hey...I'm no demon okay?!" Kagome said with -_- eyes.

(Lyn/Lin: --__--…….right)

"Yea...but I just felt like yelping." Kikyo said.

(A/N: ....)

After getting explained that Sesshomaru and people were demons Kikyo acted differently towards 

them...and started flirting with Inu-Yasha...because he was half....

Inu-Yasha looked up with dot eyes every time she started.

"Marry alreadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Inu-Taisho said.

"OKAY?!" Haruka said.

"Okay!" Kikyo said.

So did Sesshomaru but Kikyo didn't want to get married with Fluffy...

...she wanted Inu-Yasha....

And Sesshomaru really didn't care..

(Lyn/Lin: If he doesn't care…..::evil grin:: )

even though he preferred Kagome...

And Inu-Yasha wanted Kagome...

and Kagome wanted Inu-Yasha.

Kouga had a small thing for Kikyo....

Manten and Hiten were...wait...what happened to them?!

Kagome looked out the window and left the arranging to everyone else.

She saw a float cloud with a fat thing on it...

-_-

Kagome saw that Inu-Yasha was busy with Kikyo....

Then Kikyo kissed him on the cheek and he just blushed...

ô_ô was all Kagome could do.

So she tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and asked him to fly her over there and fight some guy for her.

He went Feh.

"Please?" Kagome said with ^^ eyes.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

(A/N: OMG...You know in Card captor Sakura....Li actually goes "I'm in love with you" to Sakura?! And they're HOW OLD?!)

(Lyn/Lin: They are only 10. Yupo)

And as they went Kouga noticed and followed with angry eyes.

Inu-Taisho noticed and followed with Haruka on his back.

Inu-Yasha noticed but Kikyo dragged him.

He got angry. 

He hated this bitch!

Did she just HAVE to follow him?!

He picked her up and put her on his back.

Then when she thought he was bringing her to where everyone was she ended up being locked in her own room.

She found a bow and arrow and shot the door.

it blasted open but Inu-Yasha had left.

'Damn...' She thought.

So she got a ride from some dude.

He had...

..a car...

...somehow...

...and in THIS time...

(A/N: Some dude is so coooooooooooooooooooool.)

(Lyn/Lin: SOME DUDE~! Gimme a ride too~!!!!)

Kikyo's hair whipped around as the car drove around and around....

the red Mercedes made EVERYONE look at them.

~*~*~

Inu-Yasha finally got to where everyone else was.

The fight seemed...to be over....

Manten and Hiten were...dead...

(A/N: OMG...I can't believe I DID that!!! P-P I'm ashamed of myself....)

(Lyn/Lin: YOU MURDERER!!!!^_^) 

Squatting with anger he yelled, "Why didn't you let ME kill them?!" 

"Hm?" Kagome said as she turned and saw Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha growled angrily.

He worked so hard to escape from Kikyo and everything was already done.

Kagome growled back at him.

"Why aren't you with your precious KIKYO?" Kagome scoffed.

Before Inu-Yasha could yell or say anything back...

::bleep, bleep::

(Lyn/Lin: ::runs to some dude after chasing the car for a LONG time….:: )

The car had driven over and Kikyo got out.

"Hi Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo said.

'N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.…' Inu-Yasha thought as he hid behind Kagome.

"Why don't you just GO over to her!" Kagome said as she pushed him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo said happily as she hugged his arm so tightly that Inu-Yasha was twitching.

"Dammit Kikyo….I'll say this. I luh-. I loo-" Inu-Yasha said. 

'Shit. This is harder than it looks….!' Inu-Yasha thought as Kagome and Kikyo waited for what he would say.

:| was the only thing they could do at the time.

"Sheesh." Sesshomaru said as he interfered with Inu-Yasha's "I loo/luh-"s

"Just say you love Kagome already and we can go home!" Sesshomaru said as Kagome suddenly turned bright pink.

(Lyn/Lin: See? That's why he's so cool! He doesn't stall and junk!)

-.-

"How can I believe that Inu-Yasha really likes Kagome huh?" Kikyo said doubtfully. 

"Because I said so." Sesshomaru said. 

"Of COOOURSE YOU said it." Kikyo said.

"But how did I know if INU-YASHA means it huh?" 

"He'll nod if he likes Kagome. He'll shake his head if he wants you." Sesshomaru said.

::NOD, NOD::

"Well that settles it." Inu-Taisho said.

"Inu-Yasha, you will continue to marry Kagome." 

"Sesshomaru, you will continue to marry Kikyo." 

(A/N: OMG I HATE Kikyo! Most of you asked to destroy her in the most evil way ever but I'm not that mean! I'll just do this!)

Suddenly,a3dpersoncomesinwithadisguisedfaceandpullsKikyointotheairwheresheisdroppedintoapo-ndwherehercolormeltsoffthepaperwhereshewasnevereverfoundagain.

::DUM, DUM, DUM!::

Inu-Yasha and Kagome ^^;;

Sesshomaru looks inside the pond, grabs the wet paper, dries it, and Kikyo's image is on it again.

But then he scribbles onto the paper, giving Kikyo a tail and ears and everything you could imagine.

Then the ink blots the paper and she is never seen again.

"Well that was fun." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha blink at the black blotted Kikyo who is now blind cause everything she sees is black.

(A/N: That's mean……..oh well!) 

But then when everything seems good….

An arrow is shot at Inu-Taisho, then Haruka, then Inu-Yasha, then Sesshomaru, and then Kagome.

(Lyn/Lin: OMGOSH!!!)

They were only lucky that the villagers had bad aim.

Cause if they didn't….

Yea.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" the villagers said as they swung fire, threw spears, swords and arrows, and shot Haruka….

Inu-Yasha saw the arrow on Haruka's chest. Blood everywhere.

Kagome noticed and ran over immediately.

They shot her too, but it hit her on the leg.

Her mother saw and ran away with tears in her eyes. She knew she could do nothing.

(her mother was one of the many who tried to stop them from fighting)

Kagome winced and pulled the arrow out gasping.

"Guh." Kagome said as she was offered a bunch of Neosporin and bandages from some dude.

"Th-Thanks." Kagome said as she wrapped it around quickly, Neosporin on it of course.

(A/N: I know this got really sucky….)

Sesshomaru broke all the weapons and transformed into his demon form.

(A/N: Doesn't that look like a sheep? A really BIG sheep?)

"Tis a demon I have all told you about! Tis a demon!" the head villager said.

To be continued….

A/N: I know it took a long time but I got busy with other stories sorry! I need to reach 230 FOR NOW…

(Lyn/Lin: How could you stop NOW??? Stupid cliffies, ne? anyone with me? *holds a sign saying cliffies must burn and die* c'mon! Lets start a riot! LOL


	16. Xmas carols Not a real chap

Inuwhat: Sorry all you! This is a winter/X-Mas break for me and I wanna enjoy it! 

(By sleeping and thinking up how to put this next chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing before anyhow. For my very late B-day present from all you. I want reviews! ^^;;) 

I hope you all have a good winter break! For as long as it lasts.

Angel Mini: God bless everyone!

Devil Mini: If you don't believe in God, don't listen to him!

Some dude: Early Christmas Carols people!

Everyone: Jingle Bells, 

Naraku smells, 

Kagura broke her faaaaaaaaaaaan.

Oh what fun it is to ride

In some dude's mini van, hey! 

(he really doesn't have a VAN.)

::bows::

Naraku: (thinks) I smell? ::sniffs shirt::

(Lyn/Lin: Dude! You smell!)

Kagura: (thinks) It's not broken!!!!! ::phew::

(Lyn/Lin: Lucky…..I hoped it would break…)

Some dude: T-T No real mini van…(mini van pops out) yay!

(Lyn/Lin: MINI VAN!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!)

::Devil mini steals halo::

Angel mini: aaaaaaaah! Give it! Give it!!!!!

Devil mini: g'nite! 

(Lyn/Lin: Night ppls!) 

(Inuwhat: C ya in the next chap!)


	17. Dieing

Inuwhat: SO I'M BACK! Yay! I don't know why mostly only the Sess/Kag ppl reviewed but I want you Inu/Kag ppl to REVIEW!!!!!!! But…to the Sess/Kag ppl. I'll just put this same story up. But these chapters will be changed. And it will be VERY Sess/Kag. Is that still confusing?

Disclaimer: NOPE. Don't own Inu-Yasha. But I do own SOMEDUDE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Animaniac girl, he is your type. You can have him.)

Chapter 17: Dieing.

Kagome sat still, with Some dude tending to her and Haruka--wearing…a…nurse suit….don't ask…

Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Taisho stood, ready to fight, until Kirara, Sango and Miroku came up to help fight.

But…not that they don't want to KILL them…

The scary part was that the bloated girls were fighting too.

(Lyn/Lin: omigosh….die bloated girls die!)

Then…when the evil miko, Tsubaki came out…everything was clear…

She made the villagers all think…that all of them were evil demons that would end up killing them all.

And here they all were. About to kill them. 

As the demons that they were not expected to be.

What else were they to think?

Tsubaki held a bow an arrow towards the black ink Kikyo.

Kikyo still had the "sixth sense"

(A/N: Not the movie! Not the movie!)

(Lyn/Lin: lol That movie was hella cool!)

She dodged it even before Tsubaki shot it.

(A/N: Never should have done that…yep, I shouldn't have….)

Tsubaki kept aiming it until the black force that came from her arrows killed Kikyo.

(A/N: You know…pink light for good…black for bad…)

Then she saw Kagome.

She sensed power that was stronger than Kikyo by a lot. It posed as much of a threat so she shot an arrow.

Kagome had the "sixth sense" as well.

(Lyn/Lin: Go Kagome!)

(A/N: Once more. not the movie!!)

She also dodged it.

She picked up a bow and arrow as well and shot it.

Pink light against black light.

Tsubaki saw the shikon jewel.

"That's the source of your power eh?!" Tsubaki aimed at the shikon jewel and shattered it.

It sort of cut Kagome cause it was like having a glass jewel on your neck and having it broken by an arrow...

"Lost of your strength now eh girl?!" 

But then…the power still remained. 

"How can…your puny mortal soul still have power when your shikon jewel is gone eh?!" she yelled.

(Lyn/Lin: What's with the fucking "eh's"?!)

****

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

(A/N: oOo... I want one too! ::steals a "!")

"**She** is the one who possessed the shikon?!" everyone said as Kagome stood confused.

'What Shikon...?' Kagome thought as she picked up the many shards.

A tear was coming up her eye but she pushed it away.

'This is all I GOT from my dad before he died...Damn you!' Kagome thought angrily.

When she picked them all up, it form the ball once more.

Then she was knocked down by Inu-Yasha.

"I-Inu-Yasha, what're you-...?" Kagome said as she noticed Inu-Yasha on top of her with an arrow in his back.

"D-Damn it all..." Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled worriedly as she tried to help him.

A spear flew and hit Kagome's stomach.

"Wha…?" Kagome whispered as she saw a fading picture of her own little brother taking the 

spear out of her and going back to the villagers. All the villagers were patting him.

Her own brother…?

Sota…?

This…

This is all just a dream…one bad dream…

Kagome thought as every picture faded from her mind.

All she heard was a voice.

Inu-Yasha was saying Kagome's name

'I guess I'll see my dad huh?' she thought to herself.

And she did.

In her mind, she saw her dad.

But.

Getting killed by Tsubaki.

Shot

Slit

Killed

Tears filled her eyes, but she kept her face angry.

(Lyn/Lin: Now I KNOW theres something wrong with that sentence….but I don't know what to do to change it..)

'I'm not gonna die with that bitch still living. Not when SOTA tries to kill me!' Kagome yelled in her mind.

She couldn't exactly see everything, except for blurry colors. She had lost a lot of blood and was still losing it.

She was pale too.

She slowly picked herself up.

Sota stared in amazement. It was like a living zombie.

Inu-Yasha and the people on the king's side were just…staring.

Kagome picked up an arrow, and shot it at Tsubaki, who had her back turned.

She shot the pink light and it exploded Tsubaki's head.

Not that it wasn't already ugly.

She aimed it at Sota, who was whimpering from fear of the encounter.

Then she stopped.

Would she really kill her brother?

Was she that horrible now?

She paused.

And shot it.

(Lyn/Lin: What?! That's a fucking cliffhanger! You peoples review or she won't even let ME read it! Me! Her editor! )

~*~*To see how this ends up, review!~*~*

(Not to be mean, but I really hate Sota's guts.)

A/N: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I wanna reach at least 300 at the end of my storyyyyyyyy so revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew or DIE!


	18. Kagome's Soul

Inuwhat: Sorry its been taking like...what? A couple months? SO SO SORRY! ^^;;

Sorry, no disclaimers today.

Chapter 18: Kagome's Soul

~*~*~

Kagome paused.

She shot it.

~*~*~

Inu-Yasha just stared. His Kagome was now a pale, skinny, murderer? 

(A/N: Pale...yep...skinny...SURE...murderer? Not yet.)

The arrow exploded and smoke filled the air. Kagome stood still in the pose of a shot arrow. She looked dazed and her mind spun until she fainted and fell. 

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran towards her. 

He caught her and Sesshomaru looked to the side. He was staring at the fading smoke. Her brother was still alive. He was just a little stricken. No one was hurt... Just what was Kagome aiming for? 

~*~*~

"So...this is dead?" Kagome said to herself. 

"Hell or Heaven...hm...Hell...no...Heaven...still no."

She heard a voice thunder down.

Kagome...

You have a large soul. I gave you that jewel to protect it....You did. 

But now...well I have to help now don't I? The voice gave a small chuckle. 

"Daddy?" Kagome said with a amazed smile.

"I'll never be gone. I'm always here. As long as you remember me I'm with you. I always was."

Tears were reaching up to her once more. She ignored them. 

"I have to go..."

"Good bye my dear Kagome." 

"No! Don't go!" Kagome yelled.

~*~*~

Then he saw it. 

A rearranging head and body of that demon lady Jishen. And guess what? It was STILL alive after all those encounters with Kagome's arrows. It was reaching for some piece of glass...

"The shikon kakera!" Sesshomaru yelled as he just flew by and grabbed it. 

A strange ghostly white light flew up and grabbed it from him. It grabbed all the other ones as well. It stuck them all together. And the light put it over Kagome's chest. 

It seemed to be kissing her on her forehead, whispering "sorry" as it faded into air.

Just as it left, Kagome woke with a sad but angry look on her.

(A/N: She's not crazy though okay? Okay? Okay.)

She wasn't smiling at the least. 

'I could've killed Sota.'

I SHOULD'VE killed Sota....

'why didn't I kill him?' 

Kagome head spun again with so many questions that she felt faint once more. She pressed herself against Inu-Yasha's warm chest. She lost enough blood to make her shiver. 

Kagome eyes fell to her skirt. 

It was torn so much as to reveal much of her thighs. 

With that, she blushed madly but she tried to get rid 

of the rushing red. Actually, the blushing made her 

feel warm and herself again. 

But then, another thing hit into her head. That sound...when she was still unconscious she remembered hearing that voice...It was so relaxing to hear it. She could've lived on hearing it over and over again. It wasn't Inu-Yasha but a voice that calmed her and filled the part of her heart that was never full. 

It was her dad.

He had said to her...

"I'll never be gone. I'm always here. As long as you remember me I'm with you. I always was."

Kagome was hugging Inu-Yasha without even knowing it now. Her face buried into his large chest, crying her heart out. Inu-Yasha was holding her and put his head above hers. He smelt her hair. It still was her. She wasn't as strong as he had thought. 

Something was happening.

And he couldn't help her he thought.

He held onto her.

Sesshomaru was watching like one of those romance tragedies that he would watch in the plays.

He didn't notice. 

That the demon behind him.

Was building.

And now.

Alive

~*~*~

Kagome's grip on Inu-Yasha was loosening and Inu-Yasha looked down on her face. She couldn't control it. Something was happening. He then saw the demon she had killed holding a ball of white light. The light was coming from Kagome. 

"Thanks for the soul girl. I needed something to eat you know." She said as the cracks of flesh were healing and Kagome's luster of black hair, the color of her skin, EVERYTHING. Was going similar to Kagome.

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha growled as he leapt up and aimed for the ball she was holding.

"Ita, Ita, Ita." She said. 

"Kill this ball here. And I die." 

"So?!" Inu-Yasha said angrily as he transformed his sword and took a run towards her. 

"The girl dies too of course. I AM using her soul of course." 

He stopped just in front of her.

"D-Damn bitch...." Inu-Yasha growled under the weight of this all.

She laughed. 

"If you wanna kill me you should kill your own bitch slave as well. 

She's not worth anything dog-boy. Does she?

I mean, she's a mortal.

How can you live with anyone like that?

I mean...think about how she would USE you.

She has no use of you but your money. 

Are you sure she really loves you?

Could all the days you had spent with her have been a joke?

Inu-Yasha shouted at her angrily in curses. 

She laughed so happily that her eyes seemed redder then usually.

He finally gave up.

He came towards her with the sword.

A/N: Review!!!! Sorry bout cliffy!!!! Next chapter is the last chapter and if you want it, you better review! If you see any grammar mistakes don't blame me. Lyn/Lin not here. She'll be back for the wedding chap. Till next time!


End file.
